A Dress Made of Colored Roses
by ToTaLy-WeIrD-aNd-PROUD
Summary: Changed from "The End of the Beginning"! SEQUEL OF "COLORED ROSES" Amu and Ikuto say two words that some don't agree with-especially Tadase.
1. The Beggining of a New Life

Chapter One

"I don't **c**_**a**_**r**_**e**_ what **you** t_h_i_n_k.

I'm **g**o**i**n**g** _through _with **it**."

"No, **A**m_u_, **p**_l_**e**_a_**s**_e_…!"

My **m**o_m_ _ple__**a**__ded._

No one understands! Not my parents, not my friends, not even AMI! Don't they know how important this is for me?! I love him, and no one can change that! I mean, well, there's only one person who understands and supports this, and that's Utau. She's so nice to me now; we're best friends.

_Flashback:_

"Mom, I'm going to do it." I told her, my back straight and eyes in hers. I was finally a bit taller than her, me being eighteen now, and out of school.

"I don't think you should! This is a huge decision!" She said.

"I don't care what you think. I'm going through with it."

"No, Amu, please…!" My mom pleaded.

I refused to do anything but go through with it.

_:End of Flashback_

I got mad at that thought again. Whenever I think about it, it makes me mad! Grr…

"Why are you growling…?" Someone asked, and I heard humor in his tone.

I blinked, looked up, and saw the twenty-two year old man standing in front of me. "Ikuto-kun!" I said happily and hugged him.

He laughed, and kissed my head. "You're still like the twelve-year-old I met." He said. "You even still add '-kun' to my name to get me to kiss you!"

I looked up with kitty eyes--we decided to call it that since Ikuto's a cat-- and asked, "Does it work…?"

He laughed, then scooped down and kissed me. "All the time."

He put his arm around me, and we walked down the street. Then I said, "Um, Ikuto?" I asked.

"Yes?" He questioned, but his head wasn't turned towards me.

"M-my parents don't approve of us, you know…" I told him.

"Why not? You're eighteen now." He said. "You have to make your own decisions."

"I know, that's what I try to tell them. But they hate it. They don't want me to." I stared at my hand.

_Flashback:_

"Where are we going, Ikuto-kun?" I asked. We were in his car, driving a place… he wasn't telling me where. The windows were covered with black so I couldn't see outside. And I couldn't see him because he put a wall type thing between the driver's seat and the back seats.

"You'll see when we get there." He said. "For now, just read a book, or play a game on the DS." He had put tons of activities for me to do so I wouldn't get bored.

I grabbed a pen and a pad of paper, and wrote:

_Ikuto-kun:_

_I'm sad your not telling me where we're going. __L Pretty please tell me? I love you._

_-Amu_

I poked it under the paper, and I heard him chuckle and grab it. I heard a piece of paper open, and there was a three-second silence, and he said, "No, Amu, I'm not telling you."

I grumbled, and then got another piece of paper, wrote, "Ikuto-kuuuuuun! Pleeeeeeease!" Kissed it, smearing my lip stick on it a bit, and folded it up.

I heard another chuckle and the paper opened. "No, Amu! It's a surprise. And calm down. You're acting like Yaya." I heard him kiss the paper, then he handed it back to me.

The funny thing was, I _was_ acting like Yaya. I didn't even know it. "Hm." I hummed. I decided to humor him. I threw my arms in the air, making fists, and whined. "Amu wants chocolate! Amu wants chocolate!" He laughed.

I laughed, too, then decided I'd act like me again.

We finally got to where we were going, and he let me out of the car, holding out a hand. I took it and smoothed my red and black Lolita-type dress Ikuto picked out for me.

We were at… a club. "A club?" I questioned.

"Yes. A club." He said, smirking.

I looked at him suspiciously. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Just going to a club…" He said, still smirking.

We walked in front of the whole line, and were about to walk in, but the guard stopped us. "Name." He said.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi." He told him, and he let him in.

"How'd you get in?" I questioned.

"My dad's popular around this part; once I saw him here. He left before I got to him, though." He told me, leading me through crowds of people.

"You want any, like, soda or anything?" He yelled over the loud _boom, boom _of the bass, and the large amount of talking people.

"Sure." I yelled.

"What kind?"

"Surprise me."

He went over to the bar, and asked for a drink. I couldn't tell what he asked for though, his lips weren't facing me.

_His lips…me._

His lips are _mine._

I was thinking of all our kisses. Everyone. And I _remembered_ everyone. Especially our first kiss.

_He put his finger to my lips and shushed me, looking each direction. Then he stared deep into my eyes, leaned closer, and…_

_Kissed me. "Thank you. Let's go. Hurry."_

He walked over to me, and asked, "What were you thinking about?" He smirked, and handed me a Coke.

I looked into his eyes. Could I lie to him? Eh, why should I? We've been together for six years, not including the two months my mom made us break up.

"Our first kiss." I told him.

He smiled lightly. "I remember that, too." Then he leaned in to kiss me again.

About two hours went by, and Ikuto looked at his watch. "Six o'clock. In two minutes, it will be exactly six years from when you saved me." He said.

I smiled. Then he took my hand, and looked at his watch again. "Six-o-one."

We got up to the stage, and someone handed him a microphone after saying, "May I have your attention, please?" And everyone looked. I was confused.

_:End of Flashback_

And there it was.

_Flashback:_

"Six-o-two. Amu, six years since you saved me. Our six-year anniversary." Then he got on one knee, and my stomach got butterflies. Then more when he pulled out a ring case. And my head started swimming--in a good way. "Hinimori, Amu." He said, a smile on his face, looking like it would never be washed off. I smiled the same smile, too. "Will you marry me?"

My hand flew over my mouth. Tears puddled up in my eyes. I heard people chant, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Over and over again. Then someone shouted, "JUST SAY YES, GOD DAMMIT!"

Then I yelled, "YES!" And hugged him. He stood up, and I whispered again, "Yes, yes, yes!"

Then the microphone guy came up to me, and said, "Let's make it a little clearer, shall we?"

He held the microphone up to me, and I said, "Tsukiyomi, Ikuto, YES! I want to become Amu Tsukiyomi!"

Everyone cheered. Then they started chanting, "KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!"

My head was already ahead of them, but I couldn't stop staring into his eyes. Then I plunged in and kissed him, and he lifted me up. "I love you." He said, and placed the ring on my finger. He carried me, bridal-style, of the stage.

Everyone cheered again.

:_End of flash back_

The ring.

"Amu?" I heard Ikuto ask. It just occurred to me that we had been walking for two minutes, while he was talking, and I hadn't heard a single word.

"Uh…" I blinked. "Yeah?"

"What were you thinking about, just now?" He smirked his famous smirk.

I smiled a huge smile, showing my teeth. "When you purposed." I told him. Every time I think that, I get so damn _happy! _

His smirk turned onto a smile.

We kissed, not the first, not the last.

* * *

So how'd you like the sequel? Was it good? Bad? And cunstructive critisism? And comments?

PLEASE LET ME KNOW! ;3

Ikuto: .... *twitch twitch*

Me: Uh, Ikuto... you didn't....like it....?

Ikuto: HECK YES I LOVE IT ITS MY FAVORITE FAVORITE FAVORITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMGILISMICEBTHMILIOGILISM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: That stands for something. ;) If you can figure it out, YOULL GET A STAR! ;D

Amu: .....-wants a star but cant figure it out-....

Me: Amu, you don't need a star! you ARE a star!!

Amu: ...... :D YAY!

Ikuto: -Laughs at soon-to-be-bride-

Me: OH!!! I HAVE A CONTEST!!! Check out "Amuto Doujinshi", KK?!?!?!?

Ikuto: Hit it hard! -snicker-

Amu: ......pervert......

Me: ;)


	2. Zunes and Pictures

Chapter Two

**We** f_u_m_b_l_e_d w_**i**_t_**h **_the **w**o**r**d**s**,

_st__**ar**__ti__**ng**_ where **we** _**were**_n't sup**p**ose**d** **to**,

**s**t**o**p**p**i**n**g when there **were** **t**_w_**o** be**a**ts **l**eft _t_o _**sing**_,

_**sing**_ing the _**r**_**i**_**g**_**h**_**t**_ words but at **wr**o**ng** _t__**i**__m__**e**__s_,

getting v**e**r**se**s _**mixed**_ _**up**_.

And we _**l**__**au**__**g**__**he**__**d**_ the **whole** t_im_e.

"Ikuto! Hey, hey, Ikuto!" I called.

"Yes?" He asked.

"What about… baby blue and baby pink?" I said, in a little-girl voice.

"Mm?" He walked over, and he saw the magazine I was holding, full of wedding cakes. "Mm." He said.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" I asked.

"I said 'Mm.'. And 'Mm' means, 'That looks good.'"

I giggled. "Oh! So, Utau and I are going to go dress shopping tomorrow, so, you better… you know, do that stuff you do." I said.

It was his turn to laugh. "Okay, I will."

We were on one of our walks that we do randomly, just to be together. It was peaceful and quiet in the park, it was almost just the two of us. I took out my Zune and plugged one ear bud in my ear, and then reached up to Ikuto's (still being way taller than me) and put the other in his ear.

We listened to a couple songs, until we got to one we loved to sing along to. Except, we didn't know all the words.

We fumbled with the words, starting where we weren't supposed to, stopping when there were two beats left to sing, singing the right words but at wrong times, getting verses mixed up. And we laughed the whole time.

He leaned down and kissed me head. "I love you." He said.

"I love you, too." I told him.

Then someone ran up to us. On a morning jog, I guess, but they were carrying a camera. "Good morning! I was wondering if you guys would like to do photo shoots! I have a photography class in college, and you guys look really cute together!" She mused.

I looked at Ikuto. He was staring off into a distance, probably not thinking. So I looked back, and said, "Sure!"

I kissed him to get him out of his daze, and I saw a flash. He blinked, then asked, "Wha-?!"

I explained to him what just happened while he was off thinking. "Oh, alright." He said, and so we followed the girl to a bridge with a creek under it. It was one of those curved bridges, and it had flowers around it, with green grass, and a Sakura tree right next to it. It was beautiful.

He stood on the bridge, and he kissed my cheek while I was looking at the beautiful scenery. _Snap! _The camera took another picture.

Then I turned, and his lips were brushing against my cheek… until they reached my lips, and I wrapped my arms around him. _Snap!_

Then he picked me up bridal-style, and I pointed at something in the distance. _Snap!_

I turned my head and nuzzled it into his neck after he put me down, looking like I was embarrassed, and he rested his head on mine, and stroked my hair. _Snap!_

He got behind me, then put one hand on either side of me, then tilted my head up to look at him. _Snap! _Something he did when I was twelve. Then he leaned down and kissed me _Snap! _Something he didn't do when I was twelve.

"Thank you!! These are great! I have to go now, but I'll give these photos to you if you meet me here Tuesday at eleven!" She said excitedly.

"Okay, great! Thanks!" I said, and she was off.

**Regular P.O.V.**

"Did you get the pictures?" Someone asked.

"Yes." The girl said.

"Give them to me." The dark voice ordered.

"But master, I don't think I can do this to them… they look so happy!" The girl said, looking at her now developed pictures in her hand.

"Give them to me! I don't care what you think!" The dark voice--even darker now-- yelled with a sharp edge that went through the girl's heart. She loved this man… but she doesn't know whether to be on his side… or her best friend's side.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I got in bed, yawning, and wrapped my arms around Ikuto's warm body. "Good night, Ikuto-kun, I love you!" I said.

"I love you too. Good night." He said, and the light went off.

I fell asleep, his heart, like always, a lullaby.

* * *

I know, I know, it's short. You hate me. v.v I PROMISE I WILL DO BETTER NEXT TIME!!! ILL GIVE YOU A REAL LOOOOONG ONE!!! XD

Oh, and the P.O.V.....yeah, I won't do that again. I promise. I know, it was annoying. IT WAS LIKE JACOB'S PART IN BREAKING DAWN! I know, I know, -Twilight HAters: -hates-- SORRY! It's just, you know... LIKE THAT! It's there and annoying and boring, but you HAVE to read it because you know it's important! Atleaste it wasn't AS boring and as LONG!!!!! I didn't like that part of the book.... Well anyway, TO THE CHAT, PINK PINAPPLE!

Pink pinapple: What do _I _have to do with this?!

Me: NOTHING! GOODBYE!

Pink pinapple: l-fades away-

Me: SEE YOU LATER!

Ikuto: .....*cough*freak*cough*

Me: I heard that.

Ikuto: GOOD!

ME:............ be glad you're hot orelse I would have POUNDED YOU INTO THE GROUND LIKE THE LITTLE BUG YOU ARE!!!!

Ikuto: I'm not a bug. I am a cat. There is a HUGE difference.

Me: ..... Like KPCOFGS!!!

Ikuto: ?

Me: Kingdom, Phylum... wait.... IDK! All I remember is 'King Phil Can't Organise Fun Games, Sorry'!!!!

Amu T.: That's a good one! :3

Me: Thank you!!

Amu T.: Wait... What's....with the T....?

Me: Well you're getting MARRIED aren't you"?!

Amu T.: GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFFFF!!!!!!!!!!\

Me: No. I like the T at the end of your name.

Ikuto: She actually likes it... She's just a big liar...

Amu T.: -sticks out tongue-

Me: WELL HIT THAT SHMEXY GREEN BUTTON AND ILL GIVE YOU A STAR!!! (p.t.)/\(p.t.) And yes, that's a star... :3

Ikuto: HIT IT HARD!!!! -thumbs up like Rock Lee and in the green suit- -super ultra anime/manga smile

Amu: O.O

Me: Anywaaaaaay.......................... -joins, all of a sudden in the same thing-

Me and Ikuto: HIT IT HARD AND GET A LONG CHAPTER AND A STAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

I _LOVE_ long reviews!! PLEASE


	3. Wedding Dresses and Lets Talk moment

Chapter Three

"A_**m**_u,

This _**was**_**n**'**t** _s_**u**_p_**p**_o_**s**_e_**d** to _b__**e**_!"

"What's **not **_s_**u**_p_**p**_o_**s**_e_**d** to **b**e?"

I woke with a surprise… I heard my door knock, and Tadase's voice…

I went over and opened the hotel door. I'm staying at a hotel because I don't want to be around with my parents.

"Amu," Tadase started after I opened the door and he barged in, not even saying 'Hi! How's life?' "This wasn't supposed to be!"

"What's not supposed to be?" I asked, confused.

"You and Ikuto…!" His face wasn't boyish anymore-- more like a man. But… he still had boyish eyes, the eyes I love.

"Of course it's meant to be! Tadase, leave! I have to go shopping for my wedding dress." I said, and pushed him out the door.

"No, Amu, do--" and the door was closed. I heard footsteps… good.

I made my own footsteps over to the phone and dialed Utau's number.

"Hello?" Utau asked. She didn't know the number because I was at a hotel.

"Hey, ready to go?" I asked.

I could almost hear her smile a huge, enormous smile. "It's shoppin' time."

At the store, I told the lady helping us I wanted a… 'spunky' dress. But still pretty elegant and beautiful. I saw five dresses that I fell in love with. Dress one and three didn't look right on me, though.

"Try this one," Ms. Hatake said as she handed me dress four. I put it on. It was layered, had a pink rose at the shoulder, and I thought, 'colored roses…'

I turned and asked, "Do you have any with, like, roses along the waist?"

She thought for a second, and said, "Yeah, I think we do. White?"

"Um, yeah… and I was wondering if I could, like, in any way… color the roses?" I asked.

"Um, yeah, maybe…" She mused. "Yeah, that would be a possibility."

"Because Ikuto and I have this thing… He always brings me colored roses. Red, pink, white, lavender, coral, and blue." I told her.

"Aw, that's cute." She said. "When did you guys start that?"

"When he was sixteen…" I started, "…and when I was twelve."

Her eyes got wide, but she tried not to show it. She coughed. "Um, okay, well… that's cute." She said.

She left to go find the dress. Utau was there. I had barely noticed her. "Do you think that would be a good idea?" I asked.

"Yeah!" She said. "It would be great… He'd love it…!"

I smiled. Ms. Hatake showed me a dress. I changed, and came out. It was perfect and spunky, too.

The roses were lined up, going around my middle, from hip to hip. From there up to under my breasts was lace--not see-through. Then it had a square-neck, see-through straps. Under the roses, it was nice; the silk slid and looked like a river the way it was flowing… except white. It was layered with lace, and the very spunky think about it… there was a split. It came up about eight inches above my knee, and under the split all the way down was see-through lace. The dress had a tiny train; not too big, not to small.

"Oh, my gosh…" Utau said, "that totally fits you… like, totally."

"Um, Utau… you're acting like a… girly-girl." I commented.

"Because that's the most awesome dress and that's the one that fits you best!!" She said excitedly. I laughed a little bit.

Ms. Hatake smiled. "So what's your fiancé's name?" She asked.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi." I told her.

"Ah. So, do you think he'll like it?" She asked.

I smiled… huge. "A lot." I said.

Utau then said, "I know my brother! He'll _love _that dress… probably hold on to _it_ more than Amu!"

I hit her--not hard, but enough to get my point through--jokingly. "Utau!" I said with a gasp and a smile.

She laughed. "Okay, maybe that's not true… It'll be laying on the floor."

I blushed… a lot. Another smack to her head ought to do it… so I did.

"Ah, Amu! Stop hitting me!" She complained. "I mean, you _know_ it is!"

Ms. Hatake laughed along with Utau. I didn't. I was blushing… a lot.

"Aright, the next time you come in, it should be fitted and colored." She said. "Can you write down the colors?"

She handed me a pad and pen and I wrote the colors. "Alright, thank you." She said.

I smiled. "Yep." I got dressed into my normal clothes, and we left.

I got back to the hotel. I walked into the room and saw Ikuto sitting on the bed, watching T.V. I turned to him with a genuine smile on my face.

"What?" He asked.

"I just got the perfect dress." I said, still smiling, and sitting next to him, curling up into a ball by his side. He moved his arm from the top of the pillows to my back.

"And what does it look like?" He asked.

"I can't tell you!" I said, and slapped his abs like I slapped Utau's head.

He laughed. "Fine… I'll wait until our wedding."

Something sank in just then. "Ikuto…" I said. "We're getting married…" I felt giddy. "Married! Together… forever." I said.

He laughed, too. I could tell he was also giddy. "And we can start a family…" He said.

I blushed, but I kept going. "And never have the fear… of breaking up again." I said, applying to when my mom made us break up. Other than that, we'd been inseparable.

"Even if we weren't getting married, I'd still spend the rest of my life with you. I'd never break up with you." He told me.

I smiled up at him. "Me, either… wait… me, too. Ah, heck with it. Me either, too." I said, combining them.

He laughed… pretty hard. I just smiled, happy I made him laugh without him teasing me.

"Utau said something today…" I said, blushing again.

"What did she say?" He asked.

"E-eto… Sh-she said… you'd hang on to the dress more than me."

He chuckled. "Are you worried that-"

"I'm not done. Then I smacked her… playfully. Then she said, these exact words, 'Okay, maybe that's not true… It'll be laying on the floor.'" I told him. I don't know why I did. And I blushed harder than I did then.

He was silent for a second. I looked up at his face-- deep in thought. Without a perverted smile. Then said, "I never thought about that… Amu, with me…"

I blushed and whipped out of his grasp. He laughed. "But don't you… you know… want to make love?" He asked, serious now.

"Wh-what?!" I asked.

"Amu, we're getting married… you don't want to? I mean, I'll wait when you're ready, but…"

I paused for a second. …I didn't want to tell him that I wanted to… because it was embarrassing… me, only being eighteen and all.

"E-Eto…" I stuttered again.

"Amu, honey…" he said. That was the first time he actually called me, 'honey', wasn't it?

"I-I… I'm ready… when we're married… I have a question to ask you." I said.

"Alright, ask it."

"Are you a virgin?"

He smiled-- not like he was going to laugh, but like he got my question. It was a soft smile-- from the mouth to the eyes. Nice and warm. "Yes, Strawberry, I am."

I smiled.

He tried to hide a laugh. "What?!" I asked, now blushing… I thought he understood what I said!

"Sorry, I'm laughing at my own stupidity. I was about to ask you the same thing… but we got together when you were twelve… and been together ever since. Well, unless you cheated on me." He said.

I smiled, and said, "No, I did not cheat on you. There would be no way in Hell I would cheat on you. I would rather… Tadase die then cheat on you."

"Wow, big words…"

"But I meant every last drop."

He smiled.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

I walked over to the door. And there were two people I wouldn't expect in a million years…

They stood tall, one looked familiar in a way I could point out. One looked familiar… in a way I can't point out.

* * *

(For those who don't know: Eto means, 'um'.)

And I'm sorry for those who I made feel uncomfortable...

I never end in a cliff hanger.... SO NOW I AM!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And only I know who the two men are! I know you don't know! Because my brain is AWESOMENESS like that!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry... I just had a Twix...... XD XD

But the next chapter will probably be up pretty soon... Like, January.... maybe tenth? You know me, I'm not that good at updating... Anywho, if you're wondering:

**_THIS WILL NOT BE A LEMON! THERE WILL NOT BE A LEMON CHAPTER!!!!!_**

........perverts......

Perverts: aaaw.... 3:

Me: GO TO YOUR LITTLE CORNER NOW!!

Perverts: -Go to little corner-

Anywho, yeah... you don't know what to expect, do 'ya?! XD WOOOHOO!!!! GO ME!!!

Gaara: Grace, time to calm down....

Me: I WANT ICE-CREAM GAARA-KUUN!!! -hugs and hearts go up-

Ikuto: AW I WUNNA DO THAT TO AMU!!!! -does the same thing-

Amu: ............................ *////*

Me: LOL! Okay, so, anyway, please REVIEW!!!!!!!! I LOVE long comments! Like, LONG! PLEEAASE make it LONG! Because I enjoy reading LONG ones, not one-liners. I mean, I love the one-liners, too, but, PLEASE! LONG REVEIWS!!!!

Ikuto: -smirk- hit it hard...

Me: Seriously? You're still on that?

Amu: ...... .

Me: LOL! Hit it hard!!!!! xD

DID I MENTION IF YOU DO A LONG REVIEW YOU GET A STAR, A HUG FROM IKUTO, AND A SHOUTOUT FROM THE CHARACTER OF YOUR CHOICE from _Shugo Chara!_?! SO, A LONG REVIEW!!

AND IT DOESNT ALL HAVE TO BE ABOUT THE STORY!! I LOVE RANDOMENESS!!! as long as it's not: "penguin pinapple red purse Ikuto sexy awesome Zune iPod" and just random words jumbled together. xD OKAy, AIM FOR THAT GIFTthing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Unexpected Visit and Too Much Coffee

Chapter Four

_B_u**t** _**t**_**h**_**e**_**n** I _h_**e**_a_**r**_d_,

"_**Dad**__!_**?**_"_

"Hello, Amu." Dad said, smiling.

"Uh, hi…" I said, looking at the other man. He looked… like someone I knew…

"Hello, Amu, I've heard a lot about you through your father… in the ten small minutes I've known him. Would you mind if we came in and took a seat to explain why we're here?" The man asked.

"Um, yeah…" I said. "Come in."

I stepped to the side, and I asked, "So who are--"

But then I heard, "Dad!?"

That was Ikuto's father… Mr. Tsukiyomi…

Ikuto's father… came all this way… to talk…

"Hello, Ikuto," he said, "we both came to talk to you guys."

"U-um," Ikuto said, "Sure." He sat me down. Like, _pulled_ me… it kind of hurt.

"Hey!" I said, "Ow!"

"Sorry." He said, and kissed my head. "So, what were you going to say…?"

"Ikuto, Amu…" Dad started, "I… I guess, me and, Amu, your mom… we, um… we agree."

I jumped out of Ikuto's grasp--he was hold onto my waist-- and hugged him in a big bear hug. He laughed and returned it.

"And, Ikuto, I came for the wedding… I didn't want to miss my own son's, my first born's, wedding." He said.

Ikuto smiled. Then his dad got up, and hugged him. Ikuto looked surprised, but hugged back.

I was so happy… but I know there were still my friends… well, not Tadase. Psh. Screw him. He doesn't get a say. But Yaya, Rima, Kukai, and Nagihiko should say it's okay with them… I mean, I do want them to come…

I went over and grabbed the phone, and said, "Excuse me…"

I dialed Yaya's number. She was seventeen now… but still acted the same. I walked over to the bathroom, and closed the door behind me. "Yaya?" I asked.

"Yes?!" She was obviously hyper. "Who's this!?"

"Um, It's Amu. Hi."

"Amu! Hi!" She extended the 'u' in my name.

Remember when I said my friends didn't approve? Well, I didn't exactly tell them… I was too scared, but I knew they wouldn't. So here I go. I'm taking a chance…

"What would you say if I was getting married in less than a month?" I asked.

I could hear something drop in the background, which meant her mouth was wide open and her lollypop fell out. "T-to who?!" She almost yelled.

"Um, Ikuto." I told her.

"Wo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ow….." she said. "I'll be there!" Again, hyper.

I smiled, said, "Okay… don't call and tell anyone, though! Leave that to me." I said.

I heard her smile… kinda. Well, you can tell with Yaya… "Okay! Bye-bye, Amu-chan!" When she said bye, it was like a chant, like Ran, Miki, and Su used to do to me… _'Go, go, Amu-chan! Yay, yay, Amu-chan!' _I heard. It wasn't in my brain…

It was in my _heart._

I smiled, knowing they were just put away; not actually gone. I had realized this a while ago.

Then I dialed Rima's number. I told her the same thing.

Her reaction: "When, where?"

I laughed. I think she could tell something was up, and she wasn't surprised. "Less then a month, near Seiyo Academy."

"Good. I have to go…" I heard her yell in the background, "Nagi! Sit down! I'll be right there!" Then I heard, _click._

So I called Nagihiko. "Hello?" I heard.

I told him like I told everyone else.

"Ooooooo! Nice going, Hinamori-san!" He said. "Sorry I have to go… Rima…" _click._

I smiled.

Last… but not least… Kukai. But maybe he already knows because of Utau… I called him anyway.

"Ello?" Utau answered.

"Um, where's Kukai?" I asked.

"Amu? What are you doing calling Kukai?! I'm telling Ikuto…!"

"No! I was going to tell him about me and Ikuto." I told her.

"Oh, yeah, he knows. I told him. Sorry."

"It's okay, you saved me lots of trouble." I said. _Click_.

Then one thing dawned on me… how did Tadase know?

The next day, I heard, _thump… thump… _"OW!" I woke up.

"What?!" I asked.

"Ah, nothing… just hit my head…" Ikuto told me, out of bed, walking to the half-kitchen.

"How?" I asked.

"Um, I don't know…" He said. "I think I was half asleep…"

He only had his boxers on. I blushed.

He turned to me and smiled. "Whatchya think?" He asked, doing a modeling pose.

Then I laughed. "Shmexy~!" I said.

He did a couple more poses then laughed. He said, "I'm going to get some coffee." He walked to the kitchen and closed the bedroom door.

I laid back down and closed my eyes. It was eight. I didn't want to wake up at eight. I wanted to wake up at one. Or twelve. So my eyes were closed for about thirty minutes, trying to get back to sleep, when I heard the door open. But didn't open them.

Then… "A-A-A-A-A-A-AMU-U-U-U-U-U-U!!!"

I screamed and jumped, and I saw it was Ikuto, his face hovering over me. His knees were where mine were, holding him up, along with his hands, over me.

I blushed. "I-Ikuto!" I yelled.

His tucked his lips into his teeth, and the bottom of his eyes were coming up, almost meeting his upper lids.

Then he pecked me on my lips. Then he started tickling me.

"Ah! Ikuto!" I laughed, "Stop! STO-O-O-OP!"

He laughed, then stopped.

"You had too much coffee." I commented, still laughing from the after-tickle you got for about ten seconds. He dropped so he was laying down next to me and laughed.

"Yeah." He said. "And I guess it kind of just sank in that my dad, that I have wanted to search for, for about seven years, came to visit me… and is coming to our wedding. It's a dream come true!"

"Don't wake up." I said.

"I won't even think about it." He told me back, then kissed my forehead.

* * *

**HEY!!!! Okay, so, I KNOW this was a shortish chapter, but the next one will make up. It won't be long, no... but it will be amazing and romantic, and it will be... what do you call it... fluff? I'm not good with those, but, I think it's fluff... I'm not sure.q**

**Ikuto: YAAAAAY ROMANCE!**

**Me: The idea came to me from the song, "Fearless" by Taylor Swift! That's your hint! LISTEN TO THE SONG AND FIGURE IT OUT!!**

**Okay, but.... I won't but up the next chapter until I get at leaste TWO LONG REVEIWS!!!!!!!!!! Alright?! SO PUT UP THOSE LONG REVEIWS!!!!**

**Amu: ... O.O... Harsh.**

**Me: That's the way the cookie crumbles. Hey! I remember when my library teacher said that, and I thought, "But this is a library... we aren't supposed to have food in here..." XD XD XD**

**Gaara: Grace.... calm down. I don't even know why you're so hyper.**

**Me: Two reasons:**

**1) GOING TO THE OWL CITY CONCERT ON APRIL FIRST WITH ME BESTYEST FRIEND!!!!!**

**2) I GOT MORE MICROSOFT POINTS AND IM BUYING MORE MUSIC TO PUT ON MY NEW ZUNE HD!!!! XD**

**Ikuto: GO GRACE!!! -gives hug-**

**Me: OH! THAT REMINDS ME! NO ONE got a hug, a shout-out, or a star!!!!! :( No long reviews. Only ONE review, and that was from... sorry, I forgot your name, but I know it was H. T..... right....? SORRY! Well, anyway, LONG REVEIWS!!!!**

**Oh, and my friend pointed out that I act really hyper on the internet.... she's right.... XD okydoky, LONG REVEIW!!! THE PRIZE STILL COUNTS!!!!!!!!!**

**Ikuto: Hit that shmexy green button hard.......**

**Amu: -thinking- _I'd rather hit you... (Hit as in not, like, a slap, but....)_**

**Ikuto: I HEARD THAT!!! XD YAAAY!!! **

**Amu: ............. O///O -tramatized-**

**Me: XD XD!! OKAY, so your plan for the day: **

**1) LONG REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! (At leaste four sentances!)**

**2) GRAB YOURSELF SOME ICECREAM OR CHOCOLATE OR CANDY OR ALL AND STUFF YOUR FACE!!!!! XD**

**3) (along with two) LISTEN TO FEARLESS!**

**Oh, and check out my thing, "Amuto Doujinshi" if you're good at drawing please!!!!! XD Okay, that's enough.....**


	5. Magical Moment and Magical Dress

**I will be doing shoutouts and hugs from Ikuto in the nex chapter, because not ONE of the people told me who they wanted their shoutout from! So, people who long reveiwed, IF YOU DONT TELL ME I WILL MAKE TADASE GIVE YOU A SHOUT OUT _AND_ HE WILL HUG YOU INSTEAD OF IKUTO!!!!!**

**Anyway, to add impact, start listening to "Fearless" at: 'We walked out to the parking lot.'**

**And, then, one last thing: this chapter might be a little intense. I LOVE this one, it's possibly the best one I've written so far. x)**

**--xx--**

Chapter Five

"If _y_o_u_ _**f**_**i**_**g**_**h**_**t**_ him,

**I**'m _**n**_o_**t**_ going to _m_**a**_r_**r**_y_ y_o_u_!_"

He **p**_**a**_**u**_**s**_**e**_**d**_**.**

A couple hours later, we went out to the mall, just to window shop. We were both bored, and so that's a good way to pass time. Everything about the wedding was ready; I just had to go to my dress fitting, then it would be three days until the wedding.

We heard the rain patter on the roof of the mall. It was about three o'clock. We went into a store, and someone greeted us. "Hello! Please feel free to look at our merchandise!"

I waved uncomfortably as Ikuto just smiled and led me along, putting his hand on the small of my back. We walked along the store, looking at every other thing.

"Hey, Amu, try this on." Ikuto said, passing me a dress.

"Eh?! Why?!" I said, staring at the short, strapless dress.

"Because, three reasons." He said, walking over to me. "One: You just shaved your legs this morning." I blushed, and he walked behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Two, you're smoking hot…" I felt hot… on my face. "And, three… you're so freaking _cute_ I can't _stand_ it!" He kissed the top of my head.

I laughed, then went into the changing room. He followed. He stayed out of the changing room while I put on the pink and red dress. It came up about eight inches above my knee. I came out of the dressing room wrapping a sweater around me, and pulled him in by his shirt collar.

"What?" He asked, smiling. But instead, I shut the door and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Woa. What's this all of a sudden?" He pulled away, and a smirk was on his face.

"I love you." I said, my eyes closed, and stole another kiss.

"Hold on." He said, "Can I see that dress?"

I don't know why, but something came over me when I had that dress on. "Yep," I said, smiling flirtatiously. I removed the long sweater, and his eyes nearly fell out of his head, they were so wide. The dress showed my legs, and it made my breasts look bigger.

"Wow." He said. Then he leaned in for another kiss. Then another. And soon, we were making out in a store changing room. "I," He started after a kiss, "Am definitely buying you that dress."

I smiled. "Good."

We walked out of the store after buying the dress. He handed me the bag. "Huh?" I asked.

"Go change into this." He told me, a playful smile on his lips.

"O-okay…" I said, blushing. I went to the bathroom and changed into the dress.

I came out, and he kissed me again. Something about this dress… made everything magical.

We walked around the mall, the rain still pounding on the roof.

"Ikuto-kun… that person's staring at me." I told him. There was a young man, about twenty-five, staring at me.

Ikuto glared at him, then reached down and kissed me again. I looked up, and the twenty-five-year-old glared at him.

He came over and said, "Want to take this outside?"

Ikuto asked, "There's nothing to take outside."

"The way you're glaring at me? Um, yeah." The guy said.

"So this is about glaring?" Ikuto asked, pulling me to his side by my shoulder.

"And," The guy got a smirk. "I want that pretty girlfriend of yours."

"First of all, I'm not his girlfriend--"

"Good!"

"I'm his fiancé. And second of all, there is no way in hell I would love anybody but him. So keep dreaming." I said.

He was taken aback. "Well," He said, "I still want that fight." A smirk pulled at his lips.

"Okay, let's go." Ikuto says.

"Ikuto-kun…" I said, and pulled him to me. "Ditch this loser. He's nothing but a low life."

"Amu, don't worry, I'm not going to let him hit me once." He started to walk away, and then I said,

"If you fight him, I'm not going to marry you!"

He paused. And in three seconds he turned around and said, "I won't fight; I'll just dodge."

"Ikuto!" I said as he turned away from me again. I took off the ring-- so beautiful with a pink diamond next to a blue sapphire, then tiny diamonds trailing away from those. "Turn around right now, or else I'm leaving without the ring!" I was crying. I didn't notice until I heard my voice shake.

He turned around and took the ring; I thought this meant, 'Okay.'. But he said, "Why does this mean so deeply to you?" as he slipped it back on my finger. His eyes were teary and held hurt.

"Because I don't believe in fighting for anything--unless it's life-or-death." I told him.

He stared deep into my eyes, both our eyes holding hurt. And then he put his hand at the small of my back and headed me to the other exit, leaving the other guy alone and waiting for us.

I heard the guy yell as he saw us leaving, "Just think about what you're doing to Tadase by marrying that jerk!"

I stopped walking, my hurt growing more.

"Come on." Ikuto whispered in my ear. He nibbled it. "Let's get out of here."

"Hold on a second…" I said, "stay here." I walked over to the guy and his buddies that I hadn't noticed earlier. They all made a 'oo' sound and chuckled dark chuckles, and I guess they wanted me to come back. I didn't have a sweater on; it was with Ikuto. So was my purse and clothes in the bag; I was still wearing the dress, with the red on top, slowly fading to a pink at the bottom.

"You came back for me, didn't you, princess?" He asked. He wanted me to slap him, and if I did, he'd feel like he won.

"I just want to make something clear." I said. "I couldn't care less what Tadase's feeling about this; he needs to let me go, get over me, and realize it's _never _going to happen! And, I couldn't care less what the hell you have to do with him. So leave me and Ikuto alone or else I swear I will kick your asses myself. And it will be so hard, you'll go crying to your mommies, with a pacifier in your mouth. So shut up and get the hell out of here!"

By now a crowd had formed around us, understanding every word I had said.

But then bad news came-- the security. Someone must have thought it was not a verbal fight.

"Hey!" The security man said, "What are you two doing!?"

"Sorry, sir," I said, "He was giving me trouble, and I had to tell him something important. There was no action going on. Just talking."

He stared at me for a second, looking me up and down. Thank God I had the dress on. "Alright, go ahead and leave." he said, the rain getting heavier on the roof.

"Thanks." I said, and went back to Ikuto, who just stood in shock at the whole thing.

"Um." He mumbled out.

I kissed him. "C'mon. Let's get out of here."

We walked out to the parking lot.

The streetlight shined, giving the road a glowing look, because of the light bouncing off the rain. Ikuto put my sweater on me, but I took it off, and led him under the streetlight. A smile played on his lips.

"Want to dance?" He asked, the raindrops bouncing next to us off the gleaming black pavement.

I smiled. "Of course."

He put his hands around my waist, and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, having to go up on my tip-toes a little bit. We swayed back and forth with no music, just the gentle rhythm of the raindrops pounding like bouncy needles around us.

The rain fell on his face and slipped off, and how the light was gleaming above him, it was a perfect sight. He was so handsome. He gave me the same stare I gave him as we rocked back and forth. And we kept our eyes locked when he dipped me, the rain trickling down my neck.

I laughed, and stared into his beautiful midnight eyes. He leaned down and kissed me, in the rain, in the middle of the parking lot, under a streetlight. Rain trickled down both our cheeks, got stuck in our eyelashes like a fly in a spider web, and both our hair--blue and pink--drenched with rain water, dripping, adding to the rain.

We stopped kissing, and I swear that was the best kiss I've ever had. This dress was truly magical-- it made things _happen_.

We laughed out loud, just staring at each other, both of our eyes gleaming. He picked me up bridal-style, like always, and he walked the ten feet to his car. He put me in his car, then got on his side. And we drove off, after the best kiss in my life, after the best _moment_ in my life-- so far.


	6. Dress and Makeup time!

Chapter Six

**We** b_a_c_k_e_d_ _u_**p** _so_ _**m**_uc_**h**_,

_I_ **b****u****m****p****e****d** _in_to **t**_**h**_**e** _**b**__e__**d**_.

Then, g_u_e_ss_ _w_**ha**_t _**he** d_i_d_?_

**H**e _**pou**_**n**_**ced**_.

H**e** _**pou**_**n**_**ced**_ on _**m**_**e**.

_We_ **f**e_ll_ _**on**__to_ **t**_h_e _b__**e**__d_.

I was nervous. How was this going to work out? Was it going to look like I wanted it to? Anxious, I sat and waited for them to get my dress. I tapped my fingers, then switched to my feet, then back to my fingers again.

Utau looked at me. "Calm down. Gosh, Amu, you're acting like we're in a hospital and your dad's in there."

"Well, what if they got the colors wrong?! What if… what if they got the measurements wrong?" I complained.

"Don't worry, nothing's going to go wrong!" Utau reassured.

"Amu Hinamori?" I heard my name called. Utau and I stood up, and we walked into the fitting room.

I put on the dress without looking in the mirror, and when I came out, I saw Utau's face, and the nervousness swooped away. I turned to face the mirror, and I swear I got a tiny bit of tears in my eyes. It was beautiful. The roses were colored perfectly.

"I'll say it again…" Utau was about to say what she said last time, but I said,

"No!"

She laughed, and said, "Fine, fine. But it's true."

When we got back to the hotel, Ikuto was gone, doing groom stuff. Or cat stuff. You never really know with Ikuto.

"Okay, where do I put it?" I asked.

"In that closet. He doesn't look there, does he?" Utau said.

"Um, only every day. He keeps his stuff in there." I told her.

"Oh. Gr. Um… oh, go down and ask if the people working here can keep it with them." She said.

"Alright." I said, and walked with the dress to the elevator. Utau had to stay in the room to plan something, so I was alone.

I got to the lobby, and went to the front desk. "Hi," I said, "Um, I'm getting married… and I don't have anywhere to put my dress. I was wondering if I could keep it down here? Because my fiancé will see it if I keep it in my room."

"Oh, sure, sure!" She said cheerfully. She took my dress and put it in a supply closet. "When you need it, come down here and talk to me. I'll be here every day for a week."

"Oh, great! Because my wedding's in two days." I said, and smiled.

"Well congratulations!" she smiled.

I smiled, said thanks, and went back up to my room. Utau was sitting, waiting for me with her legs crossed.

"Um… what?" I asked her, standing there awkwardly.

"Oh, nothing." She said plainly. "Just… aren't you going to have a bachelorette party?"

"Um… I don't know… I'm only eighteen. And Ikuto's my first and only boyfriend." I told her. "And I don't know how the heck those things work. I've seen them on T.V., but… you know."

She hummed. "Me either. Oh well. We could just go out and… celebrate. You know, go to a restaurant, just go out…"

"Hmm…" I hummed, thinking. "Okay, a restaurant, and just a night out on the town. No drinking, of course, I'm under aged." I laughed a little bit.

Utau smiled, and asked, "Are you truly happy with Ikuto…?" Then her face went straight, and she looked me dead in the eye.

I was a little taken aback. I sat next to her, and said, very quietly, "Yes… yes, I am… why?"

She hesitated, and said, "It's just… You've only had Ikuto as a boyfriend, never anyone else. So what if you meet someone else during the marriage? You'll go off with that man, and leave Ikuto heartbroken."

I got defensive. "Well I would never do that! And I was his only girlfriend. He hadn't had one before me. So what if _he _leaves _me_?"

She was quiet. I don't think she thought of that.

Outraged, I walked out the room's door. I paused in the hallway, thought, came back in, and said, "This is my room. So you can go out."

She got up silently, and when she got next to me, she said, "Amu, I didn't mean to hurt you, or offend you. I swear, I don't want him _or_ you hurt, I was just thinking…"

I just stared at her until she was done talking.

"You can leave now." I told her.

With her head down, she stepped out of my room. "Amu, I'm not doubting the marriage. It's just that I don't want you _or_ him to get hurt. I'm scared, especially because of the age difference and how young you are." She had sad eyes.

I stood there, then relaxed a little. I pulled her into a hug as a tear was about to fall onto her cheek. "Utau, I'm a big girl. I can fight for myself. If I wasn't confident I could do this, I wouldn't."

We released the hug, and she took a deep breath, said, "I know. I should go. Kukai is waiting for me." She left slowly, the steps taking two seconds each.

I heard, "Hi, Ikuto." on the way, and then a pause. I looked down, and saw Ikuto hugging Utau.

He said, "Haven't talked to you in a while, sis."

She smiled, and said, "Yea."

I watched the siblings, then I watched as he walked up to me. "Hey, Amu!" He greeted.

"Hi." I hugged him.

"You okay…?" He asked, hugging me tighter.

"Yeah, just Utau said something…" I told him. "And I'm not telling you what."

"Okay, okay… fine." He said, and we went inside.

"So," he said, "I looked at houses today. There's this really nice one. My dad said he'll pay for the first three months, then we're on our own."

"Cool! But… are you going to show me the house anytime soon…?"

"Nope. I want it to be a surprise. It's a really great house, and I know that I can afford it." Ikuto told me. He walked over to me slowly.

"What are you doing…?" I asked.

"Stalking my prey… hush…"

We backed up so much, I bumped into the bed. Then, guess what he did?

He pounced.

He pounced on me. We fell onto the bed.

He kissed me passionately, and then said, "I love you so much…"

"I love you, too." I said, and kissed him again.

"Hey," he started, breaking the kiss, then looked at me. "Let's go out to eat. You and me. There's this place I want to take you."

"Alright," I said. "Um, what should I wear…?"

He looked at me, then stood up and reached out his hand. I took it and he stood me up. "Oh! How about that dress I bought for you?"

I blushed, the memory flooding my brain of that perfect kiss…

He saw this and smirked. "Amu-chan," he said, "if you do… I'll make sure the same thing happens again. Well, the kiss anyway."

I blushed. "I-Ikuto!" I yelled.

He laughed.

I turned my back, crossing my arms. "Meanie!" I pouted.

Ikuto laughed again, and grabbed my into a hug from behind, his arms wrapping around my waist, and his hands came together on my stomach. "Ah, that felt nice, to tease you again. I don't so it as much as I did then. Of course, if I do _now_, it's all _true_."

I blushed again. "A-anyway, when are we leaving?"

"As soon as you et that dress on. And, we aren't going to a restaurant…" and that was the last thing he said as he walked out of the room. He ignored my inquiries about where it was.

So I just walked over to my closet, grabbed the dress, and put it on. I put on some high-heels, and walked out.

He looked at me, his thumb and curled pointer finger on his chin. Then he took my hand, and led me into the bathroom. "Sit still and close your eyes." He said.

'_Oh, no…_' I thought, knowing what he was going to do.

I felt something on my eye lid, then the other one. Then I felt something on my lips--no, not his--and then he told me, "Open."

So I did, and I looked in the mirror, dreadful.

But… it was actually very… good. He did a good job, and I asked, "How'd you learn to put make-up on like this?!"

"Watching you." He said, and came behind me.

I had a dark purple on my lid, then above that was some light purple, and they were blended together where they met. He had put liquid eye liner on my top lid, then just enough pencil eye liner on my bottom. He put mascara on my top and bottom, and there were no clumps. And the lipstick was a light pink, that looked natural, but not too natural.

"Wow." I said. Then I thought about it. "You know, I'm not that good. You're way better than me."

"Then I'll put it on you every day." He said, and kissed the top of my head. I smiled. "Let's go," he said, grabbing his violin. I looked at him curiously, but he just led me out the door, smiling.

When we got out of the Hotel, we walked, slowly. It was a warm night out, so I didn't need a jacket. Ikuto put his arm around my shoulder, anyway, and we walked like that, silent, to this mysterious destination.

When we got there, my eyes widened. I couldn't believe it. Was this really happening?!

* * *

**Cliff Hanger!! Ugh... Sorry, I'm not feeling too great. :(**

**Gaara: NUU!!!**

**Me: :3**

**Ikuto: It's funny that HE'S the first one to talk in a chat about Shugo Chara. **

**Me: No, it's not. **

**Amu: It kinda is...**

**Me: NO!**

**Amu: YES!**

**Me: NOO!!!**

**Amu/Ikuto: YESS!!!**

**-gets louder and louder-**

**Me: -cough-**

**Gaara: AAH!**

**Me: -cough cough-**

**Gaara: AH! AH!**

**Me: You can stop that.**

**Ikuto: Yeah, you can.**

**Me: I'm sorry that this chapter is kinda short. I got stuck, and then I didn't want to say what's going on. And sorry about the underline. I clicked NO UNDERLINE! STUPID COMPUTER!**

**Computer: ITS NOT MY FAUUULT!!!**

**Me: -growls-**

**AAliyah: -growls-**

**Me: O.O when did YOU get here?**

**AAliyah: Just now.**

**Me: O.o**

**Gaara: O.o XD**

**Me: AAH!!!!**

**AAliyah: WHAT?!**

**Me: MY HEAD!!**

**Ikuto: ........**

**Amu:....**

**Ikuto: CLICK THAT SHMEXY GREEN BUTTON AND TYPE A REVIEW!!**

**Amu: Uh, yeah...!**

**Ikuto: Hey, Amu, want to make out?**

**~SEE IF THEY DO IN HE NEXT CHAPTER!!~**

**~Note: I'm not going to do the shoutouts and hugs because no one responded. I wonder if they're still reading... Wait... this is the story that says that, right?! Oh, and also because I'm lazy, my fingers are cold, my head's...'foggy' and I cant use my mouse because my laptops on my chair and I'm on my bed and there's no room for a mouse and I hate not using a mouse.~**


	7. The Perfect Date

Chapter Seven

**I** l_oo_k_e_d a_t_ **h**_**i**_**m** _s_u_s_p**ic**i**ou**_s_l**y**,

and _h_e _**smirk**__**ed.**_

"_T_**r**_u_s_t _**m**_e_," _h_e **s****ai****d**.

_So_ I **did**.

It was _**so**_ _ea_**s**y, w_he_n y_o_u **l**_o_**v**_e_ _some_**one**,

to _t_**r**_u_s_t_ th_em_ e_ve_n when _**all **_th_e_y **s**_ay_ are **th**_os_**e**

**t**_**w**_**o**

**s**_i_m**p**_l_e

_**words**_

Here we are, at the place where the feelings began. We were standing before the place that was supposed to be wrecked _years_ ago. But here it was, still alive.

"I-Ikuto-kun, h-how is it still here?!" I asked, bewildered.

"I bought it, right when they were about to tear it down." He said, squeezing my hand.

I hugged him. "It's not torn down…" a tear slipped from my eye, and it stained his shirt, the tiniest bit.

We walked into the old amusement park that held so many memories.

"Here, sit." he instructed, gesturing to a bench.

I did as he said, and he ran off for two minutes, then came back. He took my hand, and we walked to the teacups. I laughed as he led my in one. It was too small for even me now, let alone him. Then I saw the contents that were on the table that you turned. It was a beautifully set appetizer. Colored roses were in the center--this time only one of each--and it was as I looked at all the teacups that I noticed dinner on one, dessert on another, then one that had his violin on it.

I looked at him suspiciously, and he smirked. "Trust me," he said.

So I did. It was so easy, when you love someone, to trust them even when all they say are those two simple words.

He turned on the teacups, and they started to move.

He got in the teacup that had his violin on it, then stood on the table. He started playing, and then smirked at me. "Eat," he said, his smirk turning to a smile.

I ate the appetizer to the sound of his beautiful song, closing my eyes and swaying. Then I stopped, and asked, "So when are you joining me?"

"During the main course."

"Well, that's now."

"Alright then." He hopped out of the teacup, but not before getting out a CD player and turning it on to violin music.

Ikuto sat, and grabbed--not even one arm's length away on one of the other teacups--the dinners.

He put one on my side, and one on his.

"Mange, Fraise!" he said, smiling.

"And what would that mean?" I asked, returning the smile.

"'Eat up, Strawberry!' in French," he told me, a bragging look on his face.

I laughed.

"Do you know what, 'Je t'aime' means?" Ikuto asked me.

"No. What does it mean?"

"'I love you'." he told me, this gentle look in his eyes.

I smiled. "Je t'aime aussi," I said, smiling.

"Oh? You know what that means?" he asked.

"Yes. I love you also," I said.

He laughed. "Since when do you speak French?"

"I don't. I only know 'also' and 'love'."

"Then what are they?"

"Aussi is also, and love is amour."

He smiled. "Je ne peux pas attendre jusqu'à ce que nous nous marier."

"What does that mean?"

"I can not wait until we get married," he told me, then took a bite of his dinner. I did the same, smiling.

I couldn't wait either.

**Me: THE END!!**

**Ikuto: WHAT?! That was TOO short!**

**Amu: ……O.o**

**Me: LOL!! Just kidding, I know. I just wanted to scare you people. ON WITH THE STORY!!**

We finished eating, and he held out his hand for mine. "Now, for my favorite ride," he said.

He lead me to his favorite ride, and put me on a horse. This time, when he climbed behind me, I didn't protest. We laughed and smiled, riding on that horse.

We started walking home after that. We held hands, looking up at the sky, sparkling with crystal-like stars.

We got into the hotel, and when we got to my room, he kissed me. And again. And then we started making out. He pushed me against the wall, leaning down just a bit to kiss me. He picked me up and wrapped my legs around him so I would be his height. Like that, he carried me to the bed and laid me down, and he laid on top of me, his arms keeping him up, just enough.

**(A/N: I want a buttered Ego waffle. And this will not be a lemon. Like I said, NO LEMONS!)**

I pulled away.

"What, Strawberry?" he asked, his long eyelashes dazing me.

"I-I…," I stuttered. I what? I don't know why I pulled away. I only pulled away because I thought this might lead in _that_ direction. "I don't want to go too far…," I said, blushing a little bit.

He fell down on his side next to me, and whispered, "Alright, I'll stop if you want me to." And the best part was that he wasn't mad, or anything. He was just respecting me.

"But, God, I love you," I said, cupping his cheek with my hand. "I love you so freaking much."

He smiled and chuckled a little bit. "Want to watch some T.V.?" he asked.

"Sure," I said, smiling.

I mean, most men would lay off, but be mad. But Ikuto wasn't. Not at all. I mean, I guess it's because we're getting married, but even if we were just going out, he'd stop. Like he said, he wouldn't do anything that I really didn't like. That I wasn't comfortable with.

He turned on the television and I sat on my knees. His head laid on my lap, using it as a pillow. I ran my fingers through his hair. Just like that night, after he was beaten up pretty bad… but this time, he didn't tell me to 'not touch him in pervy places'.

So we sat, just sitting and watching T.V.

But then the doorbell rang. I got up, and walked over. I opened the door, and saw Yaya, tears in her eyes, photos in her hands. She was bruised in some places, and cut in others. Her cheeks were wet, her hair messed up.

And I was confused when she cried out, "I'm so sorry, Amu-chan!"

* * *

**Me: I'M SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A MONTH AND THREE DAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!! DX DX DX DX DX I FEEL SO BAD!!! AND I FEEL BAD THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BUT I COULDNT THINK OF ANYTHING!!!!!!!! So, I will write you a chapter as LONG as I can! (but don't think TOO long.... -.-) Okay, but, I have an excuse! My internet was down for a while, and I had homework, and piano, and... and.... -bawls- WAAAA!!!!!!!! I'M SOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!**

**Ikuto: You should be. Go to the corner.**

**Me: -goes to corner in shame- -sob-**

**Amu: v.v**

**Ikuto: Anyway... hit it hard... and she really is sorry for not updating.**

**Me: WAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Bachelorette Party!

Chapter Eight

"**Wh**_at_ are _y_o_u_ **d**_oin_**g**?"

**I **_ask_**e**d.

"_M_**a**ki**ng** _s__**u**__r__**e**_ **you****'re**_**real**_,"

**h**_e_ said,

"Y_**o**_u **a**_**r**_**e**."

"What, Yaya? What are you sorry about?" I asked calmly, leading her in, and sat her on the couch.

I shoved the pictures into my hands. "These are the pictures I took of you guys in the park… it was me in a disguise… Tadase made me do it! He wanted to see how happy you were… and he decided it wasn't happy enough… so he's trying to get you two apart… and when I heard his next plan, I told him I wouldn't go through with it! That I couldn't do this to my best friend! So he,… he beat me!" She started crying again.

I was surprised as I sat next to her, hugging her. "Sh… it's all right. I don't blame you for going on his side. His evil for beating you," I consoled. Ikuto came out then, after hearing our conversation. He sat next to me. Then I couldn't resist asking, "…What is his next plan?"

Yaya didn't want to answer. She just looked down.

"Yaya," I scolded, "you have to tell me, so I can prevent anything from happening."

She looked at me, then looked back down. She grabbed a tissue, wiped her face, and said, "To get Ikuto to fall in love with another girl. Or at least make you think that. And then he'd console you when you were heartbroken."

Ikuto said, "Well, that wouldn't work."

"Just remember that I said that he'd make her _think_ that," Yaya said.

"Well, now he won't," I said, thinking.

"But he'll still try," Yaya said, then blew her nose.

I got up, remembering her scratches, and walked over to the bathroom to get supplies to help her clean up. She couldn't go home like this. Her parents would think she was irresponsible, and not a good figure to be around her younger brother.

I know how that is.

I cleaned her up the best I could. She hugged me, and said, "Thank you Amu-chan. And I'm so sorry! I,… I can't help but love Tadase…"

I laughed without humor. "Yeah, I was there once."

I glanced at Ikuto. He looked jealous. I smiled at him, and he fake smiled back.

We broke the hug, and she smiled like she was ashamed of herself. I wasn't used to this side of Yaya. Only the cheery, happy side, or the whiney, baby side.

I suggested, "We could call the police an--"

"No!" Yaya yelled. Then she looked shocked at herself. "Um, no," she corrected. "I don't want him to go to jail. I mean, It's not like he does this all the time. His 'aggressive king' side came out. And when he stopped and actually realized what he was doing, he stopped, and I ran away," she explained.

I thought about this. "But, still, Yaya! He can't do this to you…"

Yaya then put on her cheery smile. "It's okay, Amu-chan! I'm a big girl now! I can take care of myself, and my brother!" Her face dropped then, just a little bit, to a not-so-big smile, but still a smile. "Thanks for not getting mad, and listening, and… well, taking care of me. I have to go now. My brother needs me." And she was gone.

I glanced at Ikuto.

He smiled, and said, "Everything's going to be fine."

I wanted to believe him.

We went to bed, and I laid there, thinking things over. What next? Was Tadase going to try to kill one of us!?

When I woke up, I was met by Ikuto's face. He was, again, laying on top of me. He was really like a cat! He would wake you up, just by staring at you.

"Ah!" I screamed.

I smile broke across his face. "Matin, Fraise," he said in French. What is it with him and French?

"And that would mean…?" I asked.

"Morning, Strawberry." He kissed me.

I pushed my head up, deepening the kiss. We broke and I smiled. "How do you say, 'kitty' in French?"

"Minou. Why?"

"Matin, Minou," I said, winking and sticking out my tongue.

He laughed. Then, he laid his head on my chest, the rest of his body laying diagonally across the rest of the bed.

He sat there for a while, then a smile sluggishly made it's way across his face.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Making sure you're real," he said, "You are."

I smiled at him. He was still a little childish.

But, of course, I was, too.

We were going to get married tomorrow. _Tomorrow! _So, I'm going to go out tonight and go celebrate. Nothing, you know… yeah, but we're going out to eat, and Utau planned a surprise.

"So," Rima asked, "where are we eating?"

"Um," I thought, "how about the Cheesecake Factory?"

"Yaya likes cheesecake!" Yaya yelled. I laughed.

"They have good food. But, I would suggest something lighter. Remember, you have a surprise coming up," Utau said, "…And I wouldn't want the _food_ coming up while you're doing it."

I thought. What was I going to do?!

Rima giggled. "She still doesn't know?"

Utau smiled just a tiny bit. "No. And neither does Yaya… she'll tell."

Yaya pouted. "Will not!"

I laughed. "Alright, fine, but where do we eat?"

Utau looked at her watch. "Oh! We should probably eat after, anyway!" she exclaimed and dragged me to her car. We all sat, and Utau drove, until we got to a place I was unfamiliar with.

There was a huge field, and there was a cement lane. There were a couple… planes. Uh-oh. What is she making me do…?

"Hello," I woman greeted us, "So, who's Amu Hinamori?"

"I-I am…," I muttered, tossing nervous glance at Utau, who just nodded. Rima whispered in Yaya's ear. Yaya's face was… priceless. It was an excited face mixed with only about one percent worried-looking.

The woman lead me away, and Utau, Rima, and Yaya were walking away in the opposite direction.

"Um, what am I doing?" I asked the woman. She had hair that went to her shoulders and flipped out a bit at the end.

"You're going to jump out of a plane."

I panicked. Would Utau want me to jump out of a plane? Wait… is it because of that conversation we had earlier in the week? Oh, no… what if she paired up with Tadase, and they were going to try to kill me?! Utau wouldn't do that, right? And Tadase wouldn't want to kill me… would he? No, of course not… but, why jump out of a plane? And why am I following this woman if I knew what was coming?!

She laughed. "Don't worry, You're going tandem. You'll fall for a full minute, then he'll release the parachute."

Oh my gosh. I'm going sky-diving.

"We'll be waiting for you down here, Amu!" Utau shouted.

I waved, with no smile on my face.

I just jumped out of a plane. I just jumped out of a fricken' _plane_! But wait… I'm falling. Oh my gosh, I'm _flying!_ I,… I can't even describe this feeling! It's so great! I let a scream of enjoyment escape my lips. I just jumped out of a plane, but I was flying!

He pulled the parachute. I floated down, and we landed on our butts.

Utau ran over to me. "Oh my gosh!" I yelled, "I love you so much!" I hugged her in a tight squeeze.

She laughed. Yaya and Rima looked jealous, so I laughed, and hugged them, too.

I jumped out of a plane the night before my wedding.

And I survived to go to the ceremony tomorrow, to be united with the man of my dreams forever.

* * *

**xD I got this idea of sky-diving because for my brother's 19th birthday, we got him a certificate to go skydiving! And don't you just LOVE Amu's cluelessness?!**

**Amu: HEY!**

**Me: xD**

**Ikuto: I do.**

**Amu: .... -///////- sh-shut up.**

**Me: :3**

**Ikuto: His that shmexy reveiw button!! **

**Me: I haven't been getting many reveiws lateley... :(**


	9. Finally, Those Two Words

Chapter Nine

"**I** _**do**_."

Very soon, I was walking down the isle. I don't know how it happened, it just came like a snap, a blink, and I was there. I had gone home and slept like a baby. Utau took care of my hair, makeup, nails, and dress-which took the whole day-and she told me just to sit and relax. And sometimes sit up straight. "You're not going to a funeral! You're getting _married_! So don't slouch like your sad! Especially since you're getting married to _my brother_!" she had said, straightening her shoulders, making sure I did the same. I was picturing her like a teacher with a high, tight bun and a yard stick, slapping it against her hand. That thought made me laughed, and she paused from doing my hair to give me a look.

But now I'm here, getting married, age eighteen. I have to remind myself of everything. My name is Amu Hinamori (not for long), I'm eighteen years old, I have pink hair, golden eyes, and I live in Seiyo. I'm getting married to Ikuto Tsukiyomi, age twenty-two, no need to describe him because he's standing at the end of the isle-_so_ handsome, in a tux (that's loose, but it's okay, because that's how I like it), and his eyes sparkling, mouth slightly open. He lives in Seiyo, and after this, we're going on a honeymoon, then to our fabulous house-that I haven't seen yet-to live a very happy life.

As I was walking down the isle, I glanced at Rima with Nagihiko, Utau standing in the line, Kukai behind Ikuto, Yaya, front row, next to Rima. I also glanced at my dad, his palm possibly sweatier than mine, next to me, holding my hand, ready to give me away to the man I love. The man I will spend eternity with. The man that is all mine. This all happened in three seconds, and in another five, I thought of all the times with Ikuto-from the moment I met him, to when we got together, to the last time I saw him. And after I glanced at all them, I looked ahead. I looked ahead to Ikuto. _My_ Ikuto.

And the last words I heard were formed on his mouth: "You look so beautiful, and you're right, I _love_ that dress."

I smiled, and the priest started saying things I couldn't quite process as I looked at Ikuto. As I thought about how happy we were going to be. And as a strange person crossed my mind… Tadase.

I was thinking about Tadase at my wedding. It was funny, how he wasn't even here, and he's still ruining it. I want to stay his friend; I really, really do. But he grew apart from me since that speech. But he's still in love with me. My only guess is that he has problems moving on. Like, for example, with Ikuto and Bess.

But then it was time for the 'I do's. Ikuto looked in my eyes, looking in my soul, and said the perfect words. "I do."

Then it was my turn. I was so happy, the words barley came.

"I do," I said, trying not to cry.

"You may kiss the bride."

Ikuto's hand ran to my neck, his lips rushing to mine. Even though it's not raining, It's still the best kiss I've ever had. We walked down the isle with each other, and it was time for the after party.

At the after party, I saw a flash of blonde hair racing towards us in through the crowd of people. '_Oh, no…,_' I thought. I leaned over and whispered in Ikuto's ear, "Be prepared for Tadase."

He nodded, and forced a smile when he saw him. "Hello, Tadase," Ikuto said.

Tadase tossed him a glare, then turned to look at me. "You'll regret getting married to that sleaze-bag! I guarantee it! Both of you!" I had never seen him in so much rage. He was so out of character. He walked away, that rage still existing, and leaving me confused.

"Hey, Ikuto, how long do you think it'll take for him to 'get back at us'?" I joked, a smile across my lips.

He laughed. "As long as it takes for you to loose weight."

My mouth dropped. "Ikuto!" I yelled, and everyone stopped and looked. I blushed while he burst out laughing. At the sound of his laughter, everyone seemed to smile and join in.

He finished while people were talking about that incident. "I'm kidding. You're perfect."

My blush deepened.

Time flew, and all the while I was thinking about how I was finally married to the man of my dreams. And now, we only have one last stop.

The honeymoon.

* * *

**Okay, I'm REALLY Sorry I hadn't put up anything in a while. You see, my internet sometimes crashes and only MY computer can't track ANY internet things. But have no fear, it shall not happen again! Thanks to one of those things you put in your USB to make internet ALL OF DE TIME! XD**

**Ikuto: SO...SHORT...**

**Me: I know, I know, and I'm sorry. but the next one is going to be long, I swear. It's getting to and starting the... **

**Amu: ...?**

**Me: Well, you know.**

**Ikuto: :3**

**Me: Anyway, I'm REALLY sorry... even though it doesn't seem like it. I'm just really tired. Like, today was a long day... my choir preformed our musical infront of the school. I don't do anything; I didn't sign up for anything, therefor I'm an 'Extra', but there would be no show without extras. Anywho, long story short: Long day. Tired. :) Need I go further?**

**Ikuto: Yes. And explain why this chapter-our WEDDING-is so short.**

**Me: -.- Okay, well, I don't go to many weddings, and when I do, I barley pay any attention. So I have no clue what the heck is going on.**

**Amu T.: ...Again with the T.?**

**Me: BUT YOU ARE!**

**Ikuto: Anyway...**

**Me and Amu: (in background)-arguing-**

**Ikuto: Please... HIT THAT SHMEXY REVEIW BUTTON _HARD! _**

_..._

**Like I will Amu at the honeymoon.**

**Me: NOT APPROPRIATE! (Sorry about spelling :p )**

**Ikuto: -raises eyebrows- rowr.**


	10. Honeymoon

Chapter Ten

**I** _c_o_u_l_d_n_'t_ even _**guess**_ how _long_

**we** _st__oo__d_ **th**_e_**r**_e_ like **t**_ha_**t**,

_**only**_ _look_ing **in**_to_ each other**'s** **e**_y_**es**,

_**taking in **_that _we_ w**er**e now _**married. **_

I don't remember getting there. All I know is that we're here. We're in the USA. Believe it or not… Seattle. We both really wanted to go to Seattle, and Ikuto's dad is a very well-known person there, so he got the plane tickets and hotel almost free!

We walked into the hotel honeymoon suite, and I swear my jaw dropped. Ikuto's eyes almost popped out of his head. It was so huge and romantic! There was a huge living room, and right smack-dab in the middle was a big, red, luxury bathtub… for two. I blushed when I saw that. There were white and pink drapes on the windows. The bedroom had wide double-doors that were red-tinted glass, and in the middle of them were two pink hearts on each. They were open so you could see the bed with the red, see-through drapes. It had white sheets, and rose petals spread around on it. And Ikuto must have requested the rose petals… because they were colored _our_ colors.

Ikuto leaned down and whispered in my ear, "So, Amu…Tsukiyomi," I got shivers. "where would you like to start?"

I could tell there was a smirk on his face. I blushed. Then, he picked me up, lead me to the bedroom, and laid me on the bed. He hovered over me and kissed me gently, making me shiver. I looked over at the clock for a split second and I think it was about seven their time. But time didn't matter. Especially when Ikuto's cool hands were starting to unzip and take off my dress… Not at all.

~x.o.x~

I woke up the next day cuddled up next to Ikuto's bare chest. One of his hands were on my back, and then other was behind his head. He was looking up at the ceiling. I kissed hid chest, since it was the only part of him that I could get to without moving.

"Good morning, Ikuto-kun," I said, smiling.

He looked down at me, and smiled a gentle smile. "Morning, Strawberry," he replied. It was silent for a little while, then he said, "You know, last night was amazing… and you're so beautiful…,"

I blushed. "Y-yeah… a-and thank you…," I stuttered, not knowing what to say.

He held me tighter and kissed my head. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I said, and I knew it was true, and I knew that I would love him forever. I don't know how I knew, but I just did.

Ikuto got up and pulled on a pair of boxers… I looked away. It was still a little… weird for me. But Ikuto seemed so used to this. He turned to me and said, "I'm going to take a bath… want to join?" with a smirk on his face.

"U-um… sure…," I said hesitantly.

His smirk dropped and he was serious now. "Don't worry… I'm nervous, too," he said.

"B-but you seem so… confident," I said.

He smiled, "Only to hide the nerves. You know me."

I smiled, too. "Okay, I'll join you."

He left the room and closed the door, and a little while later I heard the water start to run.

I got out of bed and put on the robe that was the hotel's. It was a short, red, silk robe. I stepped out of the room, and saw Ikuto sitting in the bathtub, his head back, his eyes closed. He must have heard my foot steps because he looked up at me and smiled. I got really nervous. I know he saw me last night, but… it's nerve-wracking. After _years_ of being together and not seeing each other in this way, it makes me really nervous.

I untied the robe and let it fall to the floor. Ikuto was staring into my eyes… my _eyes_, when I was _naked_. Somehow, it felt like he was respecting me. Respecting all woman. But I was the one who got to have him. Yes, he had many faults, but it's nothing compared to how polite, charming, _loving_ he is. I stepped into the bathtub, and sat down, uncomfortably and nervously. I fidgeted with my hands… and Ikuto just stared at me (my face).

"Wh-what do you want?" I asked rather harshly… my outer character was coming out because I was nervous.

"I just can't believe that we're _married_ now. That we're going to spend the rest of our lives together," he responded, as if my outer character wasn't even showing. As if I didn't just spit at him… verbally.

I blushed… it was like I was twelve again. You know, we both hadn't changed much. Maybe it was because we were with each other. Maybe we would have changed if we were without each other. I wonder what we would have been like. But I chased that thought away from me, knowing we would be totally different, because we grew and, even though you can't tell, matured. Well, I did. I'm not quite sure about Ikuto…

Ikuto. …Ikuto… I was married to Ikuto… I'm _**freaking**__ married _to Ikuto! My name isn't Amu Hinamori anymore… It's Amu Tsukiyomi. …Wow, I love how that sounds. Amu Tsukiyomi… I smiled without realizing, and Ikuto asked me what I was thinking about.

"Um, well… I'm thinking about how great it is to be your…_wife_. And have your name. …Amu Tsukiyomi," I said aloud for the first time.

He smiled and sat up in the tub so he could embrace me. His lips were against my ear, and he whispered, so quietly that I got goose bumps, "I love you, Amu Tsukiyomi, and I will for the rest of my life."

Let's just say that after that, we 'got to know each other better'. …For the second time.

-X-

"Mrs. Tsukiyomi… do you want to order room service for something to eat?" Ikuto asked, hugging my from behind, his arms wrapped around just under my chest, and his chin resting on my shoulder. I only had my robe on.

I yelped at first, but then laughed and said, "Sure," while putting my hand to the back of his head, tangling my fingers through his beautiful hair. He turned his head, and I did, too, and we stared into each other eyes for the longest time. I couldn't even guess how long we stood there like that, only looking into each other's eyes, taking in that we were now married.

"Ikuto," I whispered, "I love you."

He smiled. " I know… I love you to."

And then he kissed me, while we were in that position, just standing there, in the middle of the room.

When we broke, he hugged me tighter for a second, and then walked over to the phone so he could call room service.

I suddenly got worried. I knew how people got…different as they grew older. Less romantic. I worry that that might be us some day. I don't want to do that! I want to stay like we are! I could barley breath… but thank goodness for my outer character. Thank goodness that I didn't show it. I wasn't worried that we'd get a divorce or anything, just that we'd loose how romantic we are.

"Pancakes are on their way, along with other food…," Ikuto said as he smiled and sat down next to me. Then he wrapped his arm around me, and pulled me back. Now we were both laying on the bed, next to each other. We laid there like that for a while, then we heard a knock on the door.

"I'll be right back," Ikuto said, getting up so he could answer.

I didn't hear anything until I heard the door open, and Ikuto asked, "What…?"

I got up and walked hurriedly out of the bedroom, and saw who was at the door.

It wasn't room service.

* * *

**Okay, people... I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I'M SO SORRY! So, here's what happened:**

**Typing story, stopped because I got writer's block. A couple days later, I COULDN'T OPEN THE FREAKING STORY (or anything for that matter. Only internet.) Then I get it to work, like, a week later. Then I type more. Then I get writer's block again. Then I think about how this story doesn't really have a problem. It's all happy, happy, joy, joy... drama in one chapter. It gets solved too quickly. Then all happy happy joy joy again. -.- Well, this WAS my first fanfiction that I really actually... CONTINUED. Okay, anyway, then I got camping (CREATION NW 2010! XD XD Red and NewsBoys were tied as my third favorite bands, Switchfoot and KJ-52 were my secdond favorite bands that played... tied. And my ALL TIME FAVORITE BAND THAT PLAYED WAS SKILLLEEETT! XD XD XD XD) ...sorry about that, I'm just excited. XD Anywho, then I got back, figured that it's been too long, and posted this when it wasn't as long as I wanted it to be. v.v I'm ashamed. But at least you get something...! :D? No? Okay...**

**Well... I do have good news... I have a shirt that says, "Hi five if you love Jesus"! xD So... if you love Jesus... -HIGH FIVE-! xD But if you don't... I'm sorry. You should go to Creation... Believe or not! :D**

**Oops, bad news again... D: I will be camping A LOT from now on... a week in Lincoln Rock, going to Ocean Shores, AND Lake Chelan... FOUR camping trips in one summer. (Creation counted.) **

**Ikuto: ... -in his own little world-**

**Me: ...I'm guessing he likes this chapter.**

**Ikuto: Everything but the end.**

**Amu: ... -/-**

**Me: Even though it's been a while, REVEIW!**

**Ikuto: And hit it hard!**

**Amu: ...o/o**


	11. Seattle, WA

Chapter Eleven

"W_hy'_d y**o**u _**smile**_?" _I_ asked _I__**k**__u__**t**__o_.

"Because that was the _fi__**rs**__t_ _time_ I heard _**someone**_** call **

you **Mrs. Tsukiyomi**," he said.

"_**My **_**Mrs. Tsukiyomi**."

I stared agape at who was standing at the door. Why would we expect them? Who _were_ the two men standing at the door?

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi," a tall man in black addressed him.

"What?" Ikuto asked.

"We're from Easter. You ran away about six years ago. We came to come get you to take you back to Easter. You are now the leader of Easter, since your stepfather had recently passed."

Ikuto closed the door in his face.

"Y…Your step dad d-died?" I asked, startled.

"Yes. But I hated him. I didn't care. But Amu, these guys are coming here on our honeymoon. Why _now_? Why didn't they come seek me out for their evil plan after you helped me escape?" he asked in a yelled-whisper type of voice.

"Calm down, Ikuto. Move aside; go to the bedroom. I'll talk with them. Relax. I'll take care of it," I said, moving him aside. He did as he was told, but not without a short argument.

I opened the door. "Hello," I said.

"O-oh, hello," one man said, confused. "We didn't know anyone else was here."

"Well, Ikuto and I are actually on honeymoon. So if you could leave and come back, say… two weeks, that would be perfect. We'll discuss it then," I said. I felt self-conscious that I was only in the short, silk robe. But whatever. I needed to take care of this.

"Sorry, Mrs. Tsukiyomi-" I got chills when he addressed me as that "-but Ikuto has to come with us now. We're on a tight schedule. If we don't get him now, then nothing will get done," the other said.

"But he doesn't even want to be the leader. Sorry, I won't let you in. And if you don't leave, I'm afraid I'll have to call security," I threatened. But it was in a pleasant tone. I was trying to be the opposite of my outside character. I wanted to be polite and calm. I didn't want to be cold, or else this wouldn't go smoothly.

"We're sorry, but he _has_ to be. It's in this contract," the other said, taking something out. He handed it me, and I read it. I spotted two things.

_After the pass of his father, Ikuto Tsukiyomi will become leader of Easter. _

_When Ikuto Tsukiyomi signs this, this contract will be legal until the year 2009. _

"I'm sorry, guys, but this says the pass of his _father_. Not his _step_father," Amu said.

"We still have to take him back. We were ordered. If we must, we will take him by force."

"But, guys, you can't use this contract anymore, anyway. This says it expires _2009_. It's twenty-ten. It's not up to date!" I said. "If you _really_ want him, wait until after the honeymoon, make a new contract, and yada, yada, yada. But until then, bye. We're going to continue our honeymoon," I said, and shut the door in their faces.

"Ikuto, they're gone," I called.

"Why were they here?" he asked. "I mean, I know why, but… why now? Why on our honeymoon? Why right after we got married?"

"I don't know, Ikuto-kun, but I'll tell you one thing: they're gone, and we can continue our honeymoon in peace. We could go down to a coffee shop, or we could go to the EMP, or the Space Needle. Or Pike Place Market! I've heard they cell some awesome stuff there. Oh, and there's this restaurant that I've heard is very good; a couple, actually. One's in the Space Needle, one is on the thirty-first floor of a building, and it's called Daniel's, and another is near the baseball stadium-it's a hotel restaurant. I think it's called Tommy's or something." He eased up once I mentioned that we could continue our honeymoon in peace. He was open to any idea, I could tell, but there was a look on his face…

"Underground Seattle," he said.

"Uh… okay, but why?"

"I've heard there's a lot of ghosts down there," he said. "It's a great place for a honeymoon."

"What? You idiot, how is that romantic?" I yelled childishly.

He chuckled. "Because we'll be with each other," he said.

I stopped, and smiled softly. I can't believe this is what I had with me for the rest of my life. I love it, and I can't believe that it's all mine. "Okay, Underground Seattle it is," I said. "Get dressed!"

He smiled, and we both went to get dressed. I was still a little shy, but I figured, what the heck? He's my husband. So we got dressed, and we left, with him holding the door for me.

We got to the place where we start the Underground Seattle tour, and I got a little nervous. I think Ikuto could sense that because he brought me closer to him, and whispered, "I've got you."

_Flash!_ I saw a camera go off. And I swear they pointed it at us. Then the person who took the picture walked towards us. "Hello, I'm Nathan Peirce! I couldn't help but see what an adorable couple you are! Would you consider being models for a couple magazines?" he asked us.

"Um," I said. I knew a little English; we practiced some before we came.

"Uh, I don't know, we'll have to think about it," Ikuto said, and it was very clear English, but with a slight accent.

"Well here's my card," he said. "Don't be afraid to call!"

"Well, we're from Japan, so I don't think we'll be able to," I said to him.

"Well it'll only be a couple photo shoots! One here, one there… not much. We can fit them in before you go back home, then I can send you some magazines they'll be in, and all the pictures. It'll be great for the house, no?" he said.

"Well…," I looked up at Ikuto. I was pulled against his hest, so I had to extend my neck and when I did look up, I saw his chin.

He looked down at me, then smirked.

"Wh-what?" I asked in Japanese.

"You have a bat in the cave," he said, also in Japanese.

"What?" I asked, panicked, and took out a Kleenex.

The photographer laughed, even though I know he didn't know what we were saying. "So cute, so cute! So, what do you say?"

We looked at each other again, then Ikuto answered, "Sure, why not?"

"Great, great! Just call me when you can, and I'll schedule you in," he said. Someone-It looked like his wife-called him over, so he left after we told him our names with a final goodbye.

Underground Seattle was entertaining. There were a couple so-called 'ghosts'. A woman showed us a picture she took of one on her cell phone. (**A/N: This actually happened when I went!**) It was really fascinating. I learned that toilets were before called 'Crappers', because the guy's last name who invented them was Crapper. I hope this was before the word crap was invented. If it wasn't, I bet he got teased.

We went out to lunch, then went back to the hotel.

"Hello, is this Nathan Peirce?" Ikuto asked into the receiver. "Hi, it's Ikuto Tsukiyomi." Silence. "Yes, the couple from Underground Seattle." Pause. "Uh, yeah, we were wondering when we could… oh, really? Alright then, I guess we'll see you then." There was a pause, then he smiled and said, "She's great." Then they said goodbye and hung up.

"Why'd you smile?" I asked Ikuto.

"Because that was the first time I heard someone call you Mrs. Tsukiyomi," he said. "My Mrs. Tsukiyomi."

I smiled.

"So," he said, "What next?"

* * *

**Me: I'M SO SOOORRRYYYY! DX WAAAAAHH! I havewn't updated in FOREVER Dx! Oh, and by the way, I changed the name... it makes more sense now... ANYWHO, I'M SO SORRY! AND I'M ALSO SORRY THAT THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER! I'm not good at long chapters.**

**Ikuto: -_-''''''''**

**Me: DX! -cried in corner-**

**Amu: Woa, I'm out of character.**

**Me: Yes... Anywho, I'mm SOO freaking sorry! But I have to go... because I'm talking on the phone with my boyfriend and I had to put him on hold... -_-''' Well, that just proves how much I love you guys...?**

**Ikuto: You aren't getting off that easily.**

**Me: Okay, well... forgive me and you get cake! xD!**

**Ikuto: ...Anyway, hit that shmexy green button!**

**Me: Okay, so... no cake for Ikuto... -puts on "No Cake" List-**


	12. Fun Times

Chapter One

"I don't **c**_**a**_**r**_**e**_ what **you** t_h_i_n_k.

I'm **g**o**i**n**g** _through _with **it**."

"No, **A**m_u_, **p**_l_**e**_a_**s**_e_…!"

My **m**o_m_ _ple__**a**__ded._

No one understands! Not my parents, not my friends, not even AMI! Don't they know how important this is for me? I love him, and no one can change that! I mean, well, there's only one person who understands and supports this, and that's Utau. She's so nice to me now; we're best friends.

_Flashback:_

"Mom, I'm going to do it." I told her, my back straight and eyes in hers. I was finally a bit taller than her, me being eighteen now, and out of school.

"I don't think you should! This is a huge decision!" She said.

"I don't care what you think. I'm going through with it."

"No, Amu, please…!" My mom pleaded.

I refused to do anything but go through with it.

_:End of Flashback_

I got mad at that thought again. Whenever I think about it, it makes me mad! Grr…

"Why are you growling…?" Someone asked, and I heard humor in his tone.

I blinked, looked up, and saw the twenty-two year old man standing in front of me. "Ikuto-kun!" I said happily and hugged him.

He laughed, and kissed my head. "You're still like the twelve-year-old I met." He said. "You even still add '-kun' to my name to get me to kiss you!"

I looked up with kitty eyes-we decided to call it that since Ikuto's a cat- and asked, "Does it work…?"

He laughed, then scooped down and kissed me. "All the time."

He put his arm around me, and we walked down the street. Then I said, "Um, Ikuto?" I asked.

"Yes?" He questioned, but his head wasn't turned towards me.

"M-my parents don't approve of us, you know…" I told him.

"Why not? You're eighteen now." He said. "You have to make your own decisions."

"I know, that's what I try to tell them. But they hate it. They don't want me to." I stared at my hand.

_Flashback:_

"Where are we going, Ikuto-kun?" I asked. We were in his car, driving to a place… he wasn't telling me where. The windows were covered with black so I couldn't see outside. And I couldn't see him because he put a wall type thing between the driver's seat and the back seats.

"You'll see when we get there." He said. "For now, just read a book, or play a game on the DS." He had put tons of activities for me to do so I wouldn't get bored.

I grabbed a pen and a pad of paper, and wrote:

_Ikuto-kun:_

_I'm sad your not telling me where we're going. __Pretty please tell me? I love you._

_-Amu_

I poked it under the paper, and I heard him chuckle and grab it. I heard a piece of paper open, and there was a three-second silence, and he said, "No, Amu, I'm not telling you."

I grumbled, and then got another piece of paper, wrote, "Ikuto-kuuuuuun! Pleeeeeeease!" Kissed it, smearing my lip stick on it a bit, and folded it up.

I heard another chuckle and the paper opened. "No, Amu! It's a surprise. And calm down. You're acting like Yaya." I heard him kiss the paper, then he handed it back to me.

The funny thing was, I _was_ acting like Yaya. I didn't even know it. "Hm." I hummed. I decided to humor him. I threw my arms in the air, making fists, and whined. "Amu wants chocolate! Amu wants chocolate!" He laughed.

I laughed, too, then decided I'd act like me again.

We finally got to where we were going, and he let me out of the car, holding out a hand. I took it and smoothed my red and black Lolita-type dress Ikuto picked out for me.

We were at… a club. "A club?" I questioned.

"Yes. A club." He said, smirking.

I looked at him suspiciously. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Just going to a club…" He said, still smirking.

We walked in front of the whole line, and were about to walk in, but the guard stopped us. "Name." He said.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi." He told him, and he let him in.

"How'd you get in?" I questioned.

"My dad's popular around this part; once I saw him here. He left before I got to him, though." He told me, leading me through crowds of people.

"You want any, like, soda or anything?" He yelled over the loud _boom, boom _of the bass, and the large amount of talking people.

"Sure." I yelled.

"What kind?"

"Surprise me."

He went over to the bar, and asked for a drink. I couldn't tell what he asked for though, his lips weren't facing me.

_His lips…me._

His lips are _mine._

I was thinking of all our kisses. Everyone. And I _remembered_ everyone. Especially our first kiss.

_He put his finger to my lips and shushed me, looking each direction. Then he stared deep into my eyes, leaned closer, and…_

_Kissed me. "Thank you. Let's go. Hurry."_

He walked over to me, and asked, "What were you thinking about?" He smirked, and handed me a Coke.

I looked into his eyes. Could I lie to him? Eh, why should I? We've been together for six years, not including the two months my mom made us break up.

"Our first kiss." I told him.

He smiled lightly. "I remember that, too." Then he leaned in to kiss me again.

About two hours went by, and Ikuto looked at his watch. "Six o'clock. In two minutes, it will be exactly six years from when you saved me." He said.

I smiled. Then he took my hand, and looked at his watch again. "Six-o-one."

We got up to the stage, and someone handed him a microphone after saying, "May I have your attention, please?" And everyone looked. I was confused.

_:End of Flashback_

And there it was.

_Flashback:_

"Six-o-two. Amu, six years since you saved me. Our six-year anniversary." Then he got on one knee, and my stomach got butterflies. Then more when he pulled out a ring case. And my head started swimming-in a good way. "Hinimori, Amu." He said, a smile on his face, looking like it would never be washed off. I smiled the same smile, too. "Will you marry me?"

My hand flew over my mouth. Tears puddled up in my eyes. I heard people chant, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Over and over again. Then someone shouted, "JUST SAY YES, GOD DAMMIT!"

Then I yelled, "YES!" And hugged him. He stood up, and I whispered again, "Yes, yes, yes!"

Then the microphone guy came up to me, and said, "Let's make it a little clearer, shall we?"

He held the microphone up to me, and I said, "Tsukiyomi, Ikuto, YES! I want to become Amu Tsukiyomi!"

Everyone cheered. Then they started chanting, "KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!"

My head was already ahead of them, but I couldn't stop staring into his eyes. Then I plunged in and kissed him, and he lifted me up. "I love you." He said, and placed the ring on my finger. He carried me, bridal-style, off the stage.

Everyone cheered again.

:_End of flash back_

The ring.

"Amu?" I heard Ikuto ask. It just occurred to me that we had been walking for two minutes, while he was talking, and I hadn't heard a single word.

"Uh…" I blinked. "Yeah?"

"What were you thinking about, just now?" He smirked his famous smirk.

I smiled a huge smile, showing my teeth. "When you purposed." I told him. Every time I think that, I get so damn _happy! _

His smirk turned onto a smile.

We kissed, not the first, not the last.

Chapter Two

**We** f_u_m_b_l_e_d w_**i**_t_**h **_the **w**o**r**d**s**,

_st__**ar**__ti__**ng**_ where **we** _**were**_n't sup**p**ose**d** **to**,

**s**t**o**p**p**i**n**g when there **were** **t**_w_**o** be**a**ts **l**eft _t_o _**sing**_,

_**sing**_ing the _**r**_**i**_**g**_**h**_**t**_ words but at **wr**o**ng** _t__**i**__m__**e**__s_,

getting v**e**r**se**s _**mixed**_ _**up**_.

And we _**l**__**au**__**g**__**he**__**d**_ the **whole** t_im_e.

"Ikuto! Hey, hey, Ikuto!" I called.

"Yes?" He asked.

"What about… baby blue and baby pink?" I said, in a little-girl voice.

"Mm?" He walked over, and he saw the magazine I was holding, full of wedding cakes. "Mm." He said.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" I asked.

"I said 'Mm.'. And 'Mm' means, 'That looks good.'"

I giggled. "Oh! So, Utau and I are going to go dress shopping tomorrow, so, you better… you know, do that stuff you do." I said.

It was his turn to laugh. "Okay, I will."

We were on one of our walks that we do randomly, just to be together. It was peaceful and quiet in the park, it was almost just the two of us. I took out my Zune and plugged one ear bud in my ear, and then reached up to Ikuto's (still being way taller than me) and put the other in his ear.

We listened to a couple songs, until we got to one we loved to sing along to. Except, we didn't know all the words.

We fumbled with the words, starting where we weren't supposed to, stopping when there were two beats left to sing, singing the right words but at wrong times, getting verses mixed up. And we laughed the whole time.

He leaned down and kissed me head. "I love you." He said.

"I love you, too." I told him.

Then someone ran up to us. On a morning jog, I guess, but they were carrying a camera. "Good morning! I was wondering if you guys would like to do photo shoots! I have a photography class in college, and you guys look really cute together!" She mused.

I looked at Ikuto. He was staring off into a distance, probably not thinking. So I looked back, and said, "Sure!"

I kissed him to get him out of his daze, and I saw a flash. He blinked, then asked, "Wha-?"

I explained to him what just happened while he was off thinking. "Oh, alright." He said, and so we followed the girl to a bridge with a creek under it. It was one of those curved bridges, and it had flowers around it, with green grass, and a Sakura tree right next to it. It was beautiful.

He stood on the bridge, and he kissed my cheek while I was looking at the beautiful scenery. _Snap! _The camera took another picture.

Then I turned, and his lips were brushing against my cheek… until they reached my lips, and I wrapped my arms around him. _Snap!_

Then he picked me up bridal-style, and I pointed at something in the distance. _Snap!_

I turned my head and nuzzled it into his neck after he put me down, looking like I was embarrassed, and he rested his head on mine, and stroked my hair. _Snap!_

He got behind me, then put one hand on either side of me, then tilted my head up to look at him. _Snap! _Something he did when I was twelve. Then he leaned down and kissed me _Snap! _Something he didn't do when I was twelve.

"Thank you! These are great! I have to go now, but I'll give these photos to you if you meet me here Tuesday at eleven!" She said excitedly.

"Okay, great! Thanks!" I said, and she was off.

**Regular P.O.V.**

"Did you get the pictures?" Someone asked.

"Yes." The girl said.

"Give them to me." The dark voice ordered.

"But master, I don't think I can do this to them… they look so happy!" The girl said, looking at her now developed pictures in her hand.

"Give them to me! I don't care what you think!" The dark voice-even darker now- yelled with a sharp edge that went through the girl's heart. She loved this man… but she doesn't know whether to be on his side… or her best friend's side.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I got in bed, yawning, and wrapped my arms around Ikuto's warm body. "Good night, Ikuto-kun, I love you!" I said.

"I love you too. Good night." He said, and the light went off.

I fell asleep, his heart, like always, a lullaby.Chapter Three

"A_**m**_u,

This _**was**_**n**'**t** _s_**u**_p_**p**_o_**s**_e_**d** to _b__**e**_!"

"What's **not **_s_**u**_p_**p**_o_**s**_e_**d** to **b**e?"

I woke with a surprise… I heard my door knock, and Tadase's voice…

I went over and opened the hotel door. I'm staying at a hotel because I don't want to be around with my parents.

"Amu," Tadase started after I opened the door and he barged in, not even saying 'Hi! How's life?' "This wasn't supposed to be!"

"What's not supposed to be?" I asked, confused.

"You and Ikuto…!" His face wasn't boyish anymore- more like a man. But… he still had boyish eyes, the eyes I love.

"Of course it's meant to be! Tadase, leave! I have to go shopping for my wedding dress." I said, and pushed him out the door.

"No, Amu, do-" and the door was closed. I heard footsteps… good.

I made my own footsteps over to the phone and dialed Utau's number.

"Hello?" Utau asked. She didn't know the number because I was at a hotel.

"Hey, ready to go?" I asked.

I could almost hear her smile a huge, enormous smile. "It's shoppin' time."

At the store, I told the lady helping us I wanted a… 'spunky' dress. But still pretty elegant and beautiful. I saw five dresses that I fell in love with. Dress one and three didn't look right on me, though.

"Try this one," Ms. Hatake said as she handed me dress four. I put it on. It was layered, had a pink rose at the shoulder, and I thought, 'colored roses…'

I turned and asked, "Do you have any with, like, roses along the waist?"

She thought for a second, and said, "Yeah, I think we do. White?"

"Um, yeah… and I was wondering if I could, like, in any way… color the roses?" I asked.

"Um, yeah, maybe…" She mused. "Yeah, that would be a possibility."

"Because Ikuto and I have this thing… He always brings me colored roses. Red, pink, white, lavender, coral, and blue." I told her.

"Aw, that's cute." She said. "When did you guys start that?"

"When he was sixteen…" I started, "…and when I was twelve."

Her eyes got wide, but she tried not to show it. She coughed. "Um, okay, well… that's cute." She said.

She left to go find the dress. Utau was there. I had barely noticed her. "Do you think that would be a good idea?" I asked.

"Yeah!" She said. "It would be great… He'd love it…!"

I smiled. Ms. Hatake showed me a dress. I changed, and came out. It was perfect and spunky, too.

The roses were lined up, going around my middle, from hip to hip. From there up to under my breasts was lace-not see-through. Then it had a square-neck, see-through straps. Under the roses, it was nice; the silk slid and looked like a river the way it was flowing… except white. It was layered with lace, and the very spunky think about it… there was a split. It came up about eight inches above my knee, and under the split all the way down was see-through lace. The dress had a tiny train; not too big, not to small.

"Oh, my gosh…" Utau said, "that totally fits you… like, totally."

"Um, Utau… you're acting like a… girly-girl." I commented.

"Because that's the most awesome dress and that's the one that fits you best!" She said excitedly. I laughed a little bit.

Ms. Hatake smiled. "So what's your fiancé's name?" She asked.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi." I told her.

"Ah. So, do you think he'll like it?" She asked.

I smiled… huge. "A lot." I said.

Utau then said, "I know my brother! He'll _love _that dress… probably hold on to _it_ more than Amu!"

I hit her-not hard, but enough to get my point through-jokingly. "Utau!" I said with a gasp and a smile.

She laughed. "Okay, maybe that's not true… It'll be laying on the floor."

I blushed… a lot. Another smack to her head ought to do it… so I did.

"Ah, Amu! Stop hitting me!" She complained. "I mean, you _know_ it is!"

Ms. Hatake laughed along with Utau. I didn't. I was blushing… a lot.

"Aright, the next time you come in, it should be fitted and colored." She said. "Can you write down the colors?"

She handed me a pad and pen and I wrote the colors. "Alright, thank you." She said.

I smiled. "Yep." I got dressed into my normal clothes, and we left.

I got back to the hotel. I walked into the room and saw Ikuto sitting on the bed, watching T.V. I turned to him with a genuine smile on my face.

"What?" He asked.

"I just got the perfect dress." I said, still smiling, and sitting next to him, curling up into a ball by his side. He moved his arm from the top of the pillows to my back.

"And what does it look like?" He asked.

"I can't tell you!" I said, and slapped his abs like I slapped Utau's head.

He laughed. "Fine… I'll wait until our wedding."

Something sank in just then. "Ikuto…" I said. "We're getting married…" I felt giddy. "Married! Together… forever." I said.

He laughed, too. I could tell he was also giddy. "And we can start a family…" He said.

I blushed, but I kept going. "And never have the fear… of breaking up again." I said, applying to when my mom made us break up. Other than that, we'd been inseparable.

"Even if we weren't getting married, I'd still spend the rest of my life with you. I'd never break up with you." He told me.

I smiled up at him. "Me, either… wait… me, too. Ah, heck with it. Me either, too." I said, combining them.

He laughed… pretty hard. I just smiled, happy I made him laugh without him teasing me.

"Utau said something today…" I said, blushing again.

"What did she say?" He asked.

"E-eto… Sh-she said… you'd hang on to the dress more than me."

He chuckled. "Are you worried that-"

"I'm not done. Then I smacked her… playfully. Then she said, these exact words, 'Okay, maybe that's not true… It'll be laying on the floor.'" I told him. I don't know why I did. And I blushed harder than I did then.

He was silent for a second. I looked up at his face- deep in thought. Without a perverted smile. Then said, "I never thought about that… Amu, with me…"

I blushed and whipped out of his grasp. He laughed. "But don't you… you know… want to make love?" He asked, serious now.

"Wh-what?" I asked.

"Amu, we're getting married… you don't want to? I mean, I'll wait when you're ready, but…"

I paused for a second. …I didn't want to tell him that I wanted to… because it was embarrassing… me, only being eighteen and all.

"E-Eto…" I stuttered again.

"Amu, honey…" he said. That was the first time he actually called me, 'honey', wasn't it?

"I-I… I'm ready… when we're married… I have a question to ask you." I said.

"Alright, ask it."

"Are you a virgin?"

He smiled- not like he was going to laugh, but like he got my question. It was a soft smile- from the mouth to the eyes. Nice and warm. "Yes, Strawberry, I am."

I smiled.

He tried to hide a laugh. "What?" I asked, now blushing… I thought he understood what I said!

"Sorry, I'm laughing at my own stupidity. I was about to ask you the same thing… but we got together when you were twelve… and been together ever since. Well, unless you cheated on me." He said.

I smiled, and said, "No, I did not cheat on you. There would be no way in Hell I would cheat on you. I would rather… Tadase die then cheat on you."

"Wow, big words…"

"But I meant every last drop."

He smiled.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

I walked over to the door. And there were two people I wouldn't expect in a million years…

They stood tall, one looked familiar in a way I could point out. One looked familiar… in a way I can't point out.Chapter Four

_B_u**t** _**t**_**h**_**e**_**n** I _h_**e**_a_**r**_d_,

"_**Dad**__!_**?**_"_

"Hello, Amu." Dad said, smiling.

"Uh, hi…" I said, looking at the other man. He looked… like someone I knew…

"Hello, Amu, I've heard a lot about you through your father… in the ten small minutes I've known him. Would you mind if we came in and took a seat to explain why we're here?" The man asked.

"Um, yeah…" I said. "Come in."

I stepped to the side, and I asked, "So who are-"

But then I heard, "Dad!"

That was Ikuto's father… Mr. Tsukiyomi…

Ikuto's father… came all this way… to talk…

"Hello, Ikuto," he said, "we both came to talk to you guys."

"U-um," Ikuto said, "Sure." He sat me down. Like, _pulled_ me… it kind of hurt.

"Hey!" I said, "Ow!"

"Sorry." He said, and kissed my head. "So, what were you going to say…?"

"Ikuto, Amu…" Dad started, "I… I guess, me and, Amu, your mom… we, um… we agree."

I jumped out of Ikuto's grasp-he was hold onto my waist- and hugged him in a big bear hug. He laughed and returned it.

"And, Ikuto, I came for the wedding… I didn't want to miss my own son's, my first born's, wedding." He said.

Ikuto smiled. Then his dad got up, and hugged him. Ikuto looked surprised, but hugged back.

I was so happy… but I know there were still my friends… well, not Tadase. Psh. Screw him. He doesn't get a say. But Yaya, Rima, Kukai, and Nagihiko should say it's okay with them… I mean, I do want them to come…

I went over and grabbed the phone, and said, "Excuse me…"

I dialed Yaya's number. She was seventeen now… but still acted the same. I walked over to the bathroom, and closed the door behind me. "Yaya?" I asked.

"Yes?" She was obviously hyper. "Who's this!"

"Um, It's Amu. Hi."

"Amu! Hi!" She extended the 'u' in my name.

Remember when I said my friends didn't approve? Well, I didn't exactly tell them… I was too scared, but I knew they wouldn't. So here I go. I'm taking a chance…

"What would you say if I was getting married in less than a month?" I asked.

I could hear something drop in the background, which meant her mouth was wide open and her lollypop fell out. "T-to who?" She almost yelled.

"Um, Ikuto." I told her.

"Wo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ow….." she said. "I'll be there!" Again, hyper.

I smiled, said, "Okay… don't call and tell anyone, though! Leave that to me." I said.

I heard her smile… kinda. Well, you can tell with Yaya… "Okay! Bye-bye, Amu-chan!" When she said bye, it was like a chant, like Ran, Miki, and Su used to do to me… _'Go, go, Amu-chan! Yay, yay, Amu-chan!' _I heard. It wasn't in my brain…

It was in my _heart._

I smiled, knowing they were just put away; not actually gone. I had realized this a while ago.

Then I dialed Rima's number. I told her the same thing.

Her reaction: "When, where?"

I laughed. I think she could tell something was up, and she wasn't surprised. "Less then a month, near Seiyo Academy."

"Good. I have to go…" I heard her yell in the background, "Nagi! Sit down! I'll be right there!" Then I heard, _click._

So I called Nagihiko. "Hello?" I heard.

I told him like I told everyone else.

"Ooooooo! Nice going, Hinamori-san!" He said. "Sorry I have to go… Rima…" _click._

I smiled.

Last… but not least… Kukai. But maybe he already knows because of Utau… I called him anyway.

"Ello?" Utau answered.

"Um, where's Kukai?" I asked.

"Amu? What are you doing calling Kukai? I'm telling Ikuto…!"

"No! I was going to tell him about me and Ikuto." I told her.

"Oh, yeah, he knows. I told him. Sorry."

"It's okay, you saved me lots of trouble." I said. _Click_.

Then one thing dawned on me… how did Tadase know?

The next day, I heard, _thump… thump… _"OW!" I woke up.

"What?" I asked.

"Ah, nothing… just hit my head…" Ikuto told me, out of bed, walking to the half-kitchen.

"How?" I asked.

"Um, I don't know…" He said. "I think I was half asleep…"

He only had his boxers on. I blushed.

He turned to me and smiled. "Whatchya think?" He asked, doing a modeling pose.

Then I laughed. "Shmexy~!" I said.

He did a couple more poses then laughed. He said, "I'm going to get some coffee." He walked to the kitchen and closed the bedroom door.

I laid back down and closed my eyes. It was eight. I didn't want to wake up at eight. I wanted to wake up at one. Or twelve. So my eyes were closed for about thirty minutes, trying to get back to sleep, when I heard the door open. But didn't open them.

Then… "A-A-A-A-A-A-AMU-U-U-U-U-U-U!"

I screamed and jumped, and I saw it was Ikuto, his face hovering over me. His knees were where mine were, holding him up, along with his hands, over me.

I blushed. "I-Ikuto!" I yelled.

His tucked his lips into his teeth, and the bottom of his eyes were coming up, almost meeting his upper lids.

Then he pecked me on my lips. Then he started tickling me.

"Ah! Ikuto!" I laughed, "Stop! STO-O-O-OP!"

He laughed, then stopped.

"You had too much coffee." I commented, still laughing from the after-tickle you got for about ten seconds. He dropped so he was laying down next to me and laughed.

"Yeah." He said. "And I guess it kind of just sank in that my dad, that I have wanted to search for, for about seven years, came to visit me… and is coming to our wedding. It's a dream come true!"

"Don't wake up." I said.

"I won't even think about it." He told me back, then kissed my forehead.

Chapter Five

"If _y_o_u_ _**f**_**i**_**g**_**h**_**t**_ him,

**I**'m _**n**_o_**t**_ going to _m_**a**_r_**r**_y_ y_o_u_!_"

He **p**_**a**_**u**_**s**_**e**_**d**_**.**

A couple hours later, we went out to the mall, just to window shop. We were both bored, and so that's a good way to pass time. Everything about the wedding was ready; I just had to go to my dress fitting, then it would be three days until the wedding.

We heard the rain patter on the roof of the mall. It was about three o'clock. We went into a store, and someone greeted us. "Hello! Please feel free to look at our merchandise!"

I waved uncomfortably as Ikuto just smiled and led me along, putting his hand on the small of my back. We walked along the store, looking at every other thing.

"Hey, Amu, try this on." Ikuto said, passing me a dress.

"Eh? Why?" I said, staring at the short, strapless dress.

"Because, three reasons." He said, walking over to me. "One: You just shaved your legs this morning." I blushed, and he walked behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Two, you're smoking hot…" I felt hot… on my face. "And, three… you're so freaking _cute_ I can't _stand_ it!" He kissed the top of my head.

I laughed, then went into the changing room. He followed. He stayed out of the changing room while I put on the pink and red dress. It came up about eight inches above my knee. I came out of the dressing room wrapping a sweater around me, and pulled him in by his shirt collar.

"What?" He asked, smiling. But instead, I shut the door and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Woa. What's this all of a sudden?" He pulled away, and a smirk was on his face.

"I love you." I said, my eyes closed, and stole another kiss.

"Hold on." He said, "Can I see that dress?"

I don't know why, but something came over me when I had that dress on. "Yep," I said, smiling flirtatiously. I removed the long sweater, and his eyes nearly fell out of his head, they were so wide. The dress showed my legs, and it made my breasts look bigger.

"Wow." He said. Then he leaned in for another kiss. Then another. And soon, we were making out in a store changing room. "I," He started after a kiss, "Am definitely buying you that dress."

I smiled. "Good."

We walked out of the store after buying the dress. He handed me the bag. "Huh?" I asked.

"Go change into this." He told me, a playful smile on his lips.

"O-okay…" I said, blushing. I went to the bathroom and changed into the dress.

I came out, and he kissed me again. Something about this dress… made everything magical.

We walked around the mall, the rain still pounding on the roof.

"Ikuto-kun… that person's staring at me." I told him. There was a young man, about twenty-five, staring at me.

Ikuto glared at him, then reached down and kissed me again. I looked up, and the twenty-five-year-old glared at him.

He came over and said, "Want to take this outside?"

Ikuto asked, "There's nothing to take outside."

"The way you're glaring at me? Um, yeah." The guy said.

"So this is about glaring?" Ikuto asked, pulling me to his side by my shoulder.

"And," The guy got a smirk. "I want that pretty girlfriend of yours."

"First of all, I'm not his girlfriend-"

"Good!"

"I'm his fiancé. And second of all, there is no way in hell I would love anybody but him. So keep dreaming." I said.

He was taken aback. "Well," He said, "I still want that fight." A smirk pulled at his lips.

"Okay, let's go." Ikuto says.

"Ikuto-kun…" I said, and pulled him to me. "Ditch this loser. He's nothing but a low life."

"Amu, don't worry, I'm not going to let him hit me once." He started to walk away, and then I said,

"If you fight him, I'm not going to marry you!"

He paused. And in three seconds he turned around and said, "I won't fight; I'll just dodge."

"Ikuto!" I said as he turned away from me again. I took off the ring- so beautiful with a pink diamond next to a blue sapphire, then tiny diamonds trailing away from those. "Turn around right now, or else I'm leaving without the ring!" I was crying. I didn't notice until I heard my voice shake.

He turned around and took the ring; I thought this meant, 'Okay.'. But he said, "Why does this mean so deeply to you?" as he slipped it back on my finger. His eyes were teary and held hurt.

"Because I don't believe in fighting for anything-unless it's life-or-death." I told him.

He stared deep into my eyes, both our eyes holding hurt. And then he put his hand at the small of my back and headed me to the other exit, leaving the other guy alone and waiting for us.

I heard the guy yell as he saw us leaving, "Just think about what you're doing to Tadase by marrying that jerk!"

I stopped walking, my hurt growing more.

"Come on." Ikuto whispered in my ear. He nibbled it. "Let's get out of here."

"Hold on a second…" I said, "stay here." I walked over to the guy and his buddies that I hadn't noticed earlier. They all made a 'oo' sound and chuckled dark chuckles, and I guess they wanted me to come back. I didn't have a sweater on; it was with Ikuto. So was my purse and clothes in the bag; I was still wearing the dress, with the red on top, slowly fading to a pink at the bottom.

"You came back for me, didn't you, princess?" He asked. He wanted me to slap him, and if I did, he'd feel like he won.

"I just want to make something clear." I said. "I couldn't care less what Tadase's feeling about this; he needs to let me go, get over me, and realize it's _never _going to happen! And, I couldn't care less what the hell you have to do with him. So leave me and Ikuto alone or else I swear I will kick your asses myself. And it will be so hard, you'll go crying to your mommies, with a pacifier in your mouth. So shut up and get the hell out of here!"

By now a crowd had formed around us, understanding every word I had said.

But then bad news came- the security. Someone must have thought it was not a verbal fight.

"Hey!" The security man said, "What are you two doing!"

"Sorry, sir," I said, "He was giving me trouble, and I had to tell him something important. There was no action going on. Just talking."

He stared at me for a second, looking me up and down. Thank God I had the dress on. "Alright, go ahead and leave." he said, the rain getting heavier on the roof.

"Thanks." I said, and went back to Ikuto, who just stood in shock at the whole thing.

"Um." He mumbled out.

I kissed him. "C'mon. Let's get out of here."

We walked out to the parking lot.

The streetlight shined, giving the road a glowing look, because of the light bouncing off the rain. Ikuto put my sweater on me, but I took it off, and led him under the streetlight. A smile played on his lips.

"Want to dance?" He asked, the raindrops bouncing next to us off the gleaming black pavement.

I smiled. "Of course."

He put his hands around my waist, and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, having to go up on my tip-toes a little bit. We swayed back and forth with no music, just the gentle rhythm of the raindrops pounding like bouncy needles around us.

The rain fell on his face and slipped off, and how the light was gleaming above him, it was a perfect sight. He was so handsome. He gave me the same stare I gave him as we rocked back and forth. And we kept our eyes locked when he dipped me, the rain trickling down my neck.

I laughed, and stared into his beautiful midnight eyes. He leaned down and kissed me, in the rain, in the middle of the parking lot, under a streetlight. Rain trickled down both our cheeks, got stuck in our eyelashes like a fly in a spider web, and both our hair-blue and pink-drenched with rain water, dripping, adding to the rain.

We stopped kissing, and I swear that was the best kiss I've ever had. This dress was truly magical- it made things _happen_.

We laughed out loud, just staring at each other, both of our eyes gleaming. He picked me up bridal-style, like always, and he walked the ten feet to his car. He put me in his car, then got on his side. And we drove off, after the best kiss in my life, after the best _moment_ in my life- so far.Chapter Six

**We** b_a_c_k_e_d_ _u_**p** _so_ _**m**_uc_**h**_,

_I_ **b****u****m****p****e****d** _in_to **t**_**h**_**e** _**b**__e__**d**_.

Then, g_u_e_ss_ _w_**ha**_t _**he** d_i_d_?_

**H**e _**pou**_**n**_**ced**_.

H**e** _**pou**_**n**_**ced**_ on _**m**_**e**.

_We_ **f**e_ll_ _**on**__to_ **t**_h_e _b__**e**__d_.

I was nervous. How was this going to work out? Was it going to look like I wanted it to? Anxious, I sat and waited for them to get my dress. I tapped my fingers, then switched to my feet, then back to my fingers again.

Utau looked at me. "Calm down. Gosh, Amu, you're acting like we're in a hospital and your dad's in there."

"Well, what if they got the colors wrong? What if… what if they got the measurements wrong?" I complained.

"Don't worry, nothing's going to go wrong!" Utau reassured.

"Amu Hinamori?" I heard my name called. Utau and I stood up, and we walked into the fitting room.

I put on the dress without looking in the mirror, and when I came out, I saw Utau's face, and the nervousness swooped away. I turned to face the mirror, and I swear I got a tiny bit of tears in my eyes. It was beautiful. The roses were colored perfectly.

"I'll say it again…" Utau was about to say what she said last time, but I said,

"No!"

She laughed, and said, "Fine, fine. But it's true."

When we got back to the hotel, Ikuto was gone, doing groom stuff. Or cat stuff. You never really know with Ikuto.

"Okay, where do I put it?" I asked.

"In that closet. He doesn't look there, does he?" Utau said.

"Um, only every day. He keeps his stuff in there." I told her.

"Oh. Gr. Um… oh, go down and ask if the people working here can keep it with them." She said.

"Alright." I said, and walked with the dress to the elevator. Utau had to stay in the room to plan something, so I was alone.

I got to the lobby, and went to the front desk. "Hi," I said, "Um, I'm getting married… and I don't have anywhere to put my dress. I was wondering if I could keep it down here? Because my fiancé will see it if I keep it in my room."

"Oh, sure, sure!" She said cheerfully. She took my dress and put it in a supply closet. "When you need it, come down here and talk to me. I'll be here every day for a week."

"Oh, great! Because my wedding's in two days." I said, and smiled.

"Well congratulations!" she smiled.

I smiled, said thanks, and went back up to my room. Utau was sitting, waiting for me with her legs crossed.

"Um… what?" I asked her, standing there awkwardly.

"Oh, nothing." She said plainly. "Just… aren't you going to have a bachelorette party?"

"Um… I don't know… I'm only eighteen. And Ikuto's my first and only boyfriend." I told her. "And I don't know how the heck those things work. I've seen them on T.V., but… you know."

She hummed. "Me either. Oh well. We could just go out and… celebrate. You know, go to a restaurant, just go out…"

"Hmm…" I hummed, thinking. "Okay, a restaurant, and just a night out on the town. No drinking, of course, I'm under aged." I laughed a little bit.

Utau smiled, and asked, "Are you truly happy with Ikuto…?" Then her face went straight, and she looked me dead in the eye.

I was a little taken aback. I sat next to her, and said, very quietly, "Yes… yes, I am… why?"

She hesitated, and said, "It's just… You've only had Ikuto as a boyfriend, never anyone else. So what if you meet someone else during the marriage? You'll go off with that man, and leave Ikuto heartbroken."

I got defensive. "Well I would never do that! And I was his only girlfriend. He hadn't had one before me. So what if _he _leaves _me_?"

She was quiet. I don't think she thought of that.

Outraged, I walked out the room's door. I paused in the hallway, thought, came back in, and said, "This is my room. So you can go out."

She got up silently, and when she got next to me, she said, "Amu, I didn't mean to hurt you, or offend you. I swear, I don't want him _or_ you hurt, I was just thinking…"

I just stared at her until she was done talking.

"You can leave now." I told her.

With her head down, she stepped out of my room. "Amu, I'm not doubting the marriage. It's just that I don't want you _or_ him to get hurt. I'm scared, especially because of the age difference and how young you are." She had sad eyes.

I stood there, then relaxed a little. I pulled her into a hug as a tear was about to fall onto her cheek. "Utau, I'm a big girl. I can fight for myself. If I wasn't confident I could do this, I wouldn't."

We released the hug, and she took a deep breath, said, "I know. I should go. Kukai is waiting for me." She left slowly, the steps taking two seconds each.

I heard, "Hi, Ikuto." on the way, and then a pause. I looked down, and saw Ikuto hugging Utau.

He said, "Haven't talked to you in a while, sis."

She smiled, and said, "Yea."

I watched the siblings, then I watched as he walked up to me. "Hey, Amu!" He greeted.

"Hi." I hugged him.

"You okay…?" He asked, hugging me tighter.

"Yeah, just Utau said something…" I told him. "And I'm not telling you what."

"Okay, okay… fine." He said, and we went inside.

"So," he said, "I looked at houses today. There's this really nice one. My dad said he'll pay for the first three months, then we're on our own."

"Cool! But… are you going to show me the house anytime soon…?"

"Nope. I want it to be a surprise. It's a really great house, and I know that I can afford it." Ikuto told me. He walked over to me slowly.

"What are you doing…?" I asked.

"Stalking my prey… hush…"

We backed up so much, I bumped into the bed. Then, guess what he did?

He pounced.

He pounced on me. We fell onto the bed.

He kissed me passionately, and then said, "I love you so much…"

"I love you, too." I said, and kissed him again.

"Hey," he started, breaking the kiss, then looked at me. "Let's go out to eat. You and me. There's this place I want to take you."

"Alright," I said. "Um, what should I wear…?"

He looked at me, then stood up and reached out his hand. I took it and he stood me up. "Oh! How about that dress I bought for you?"

I blushed, the memory flooding my brain of that perfect kiss…

He saw this and smirked. "Amu-chan," he said, "if you do… I'll make sure the same thing happens again. Well, the kiss anyway."

I blushed. "I-Ikuto!" I yelled.

He laughed.

I turned my back, crossing my arms. "Meanie!" I pouted.

Ikuto laughed again, and grabbed my into a hug from behind, his arms wrapping around my waist, and his hands came together on my stomach. "Ah, that felt nice, to tease you again. I don't do it as much as I did then. Of course, if I do _now_, it's all _true_."

I blushed again. "A-anyway, when are we leaving?"

"As soon as you get that dress on. And, we aren't going to a restaurant…" and that was the last thing he said as he walked out of the room. He ignored my inquiries about where it was.

So I just walked over to my closet, grabbed the dress, and put it on. I put on some high-heels, and walked out.

He looked at me, his thumb and curled pointer finger on his chin. Then he took my hand, and led me into the bathroom. "Sit still and close your eyes." He said.

'_Oh, no…_' I thought, knowing what he was going to do.

I felt something on my eye lid, then the other one. Then I felt something on my lips-no, not his-and then he told me, "Open."

So I did, and I looked in the mirror, dreadful.

But… it was actually very… good. He did a good job, and I asked, "How'd you learn to put make-up on like this?"

"Watching you." He said, and came behind me.

I had a dark purple on my lid, then above that was some light purple, and they were blended together where they met. He had put liquid eye liner on my top lid, then just enough pencil eye liner on my bottom. He put mascara on my top and bottom, and there were no clumps. And the lipstick was a light pink, that looked natural, but not too natural.

"Wow." I said. Then I thought about it. "You know, I'm not that good. You're way better than me."

"Then I'll put it on you every day." He said, and kissed the top of my head. I smiled. "Let's go," he said, grabbing his violin. I looked at him curiously, but he just led me out the door, smiling.

When we got out of the hotel, we walked, slowly. It was a warm night out, so I didn't need a jacket. Ikuto put his arm around my shoulder, anyway, and we walked like that, silent, to this mysterious destination.

When we got there, my eyes widened. I couldn't believe it. Was this really happening?

Chapter Seven

**I** l_oo_k_e_d a_t_ **h**_**i**_**m** _s_u_s_p**ic**i**ou**_s_l**y**,

and _h_e _**smirk**__**ed.**_

"_T_**r**_u_s_t _**m**_e_," _h_e **s****ai****d**.

_So_ I **did**.

It was _**so**_ _ea_**s**y, w_he_n y_o_u **l**_o_**v**_e_ _some_**one**,

to _t_**r**_u_s_t_ th_em_ e_ve_n when _**all **_th_e_y **s**_ay_ are **th**_os_**e**

**t**_**w**_**o**

**s**_i_m**p**_l_e

_**words**_

Here we are, at the place where the feelings began. We were standing before the place that was supposed to be wrecked _years_ ago. But here it was, still alive.

"I-Ikuto-kun, h-how is it still here?" I asked, bewildered.

"I bought it, right when they were about to tear it down." He said, squeezing my hand.

I hugged him. "It's not torn down…" a tear slipped from my eye, and it stained his shirt, the tiniest bit.

We walked into the old amusement park that held so many memories.

"Here, sit." he instructed, gesturing to a bench.

I did as he said, and he ran off for two minutes, then came back. He took my hand, and we walked to the teacups. I laughed as he led my in one. It was too small for even me now, let alone him. Then I saw the contents that were on the table that you turned. It was a beautifully set appetizer. Colored roses were in the center-this time only one of each-and it was as I looked at all the teacups that I noticed dinner on one, dessert on another, then one that had his violin on it.

I looked at him suspiciously, and he smirked. "Trust me," he said.

So I did. It was so easy, when you love someone, to trust them even when all they say are those two simple words.

He turned on the teacups, and they started to move.

He got in the teacup that had his violin on it, then stood on the table. He started playing, and then smirked at me. "Eat," he said, his smirk turning to a smile.

I ate the appetizer to the sound of his beautiful song, closing my eyes and swaying. Then I stopped, and asked, "So when are you joining me?"

"During the main course."

"Well, that's now."

"Alright then." He hopped out of the teacup, but not before getting out a CD player and turning it on to violin music.

Ikuto sat, and grabbed-not even one arm's length away on one of the other teacups-the dinners.

He put one on my side, and one on his.

"Mange, Fraise!" he said, smiling.

"And what would that mean?" I asked, returning the smile.

"'Eat up, Strawberry!' in French," he told me, a bragging look on his face.

I laughed.

"Do you know what, 'Je t'aime' means?" Ikuto asked me.

"No. What does it mean?"

"'I love you'." he told me, this gentle look in his eyes.

I smiled. "Je t'aime aussi," I said, smiling.

"Oh? You know what that means?" he asked.

"Yes. I love you also," I said.

He laughed. "Since when do you speak French?"

"I don't. I only know 'also' and 'love'."

"Then what are they?"

"Aussi is also, and love is amour."

He smiled. "Je ne peux pas attendre jusqu'à ce que nous nous marier."

"What does that mean?"

"I can not wait until we get married," he told me, then took a bite of his dinner. I did the same, smiling.

I couldn't wait either.

**Me: THE END!**

**Ikuto: WHAT? That was TOO short!**

**Amu: …O.o**

**Me: LOL! Just kidding, I know. I just wanted to scare you people. ON WITH THE STORY!**

We finished eating, and he held out his hand for mine. "Now, for my favorite ride," he said.

He lead me to his favorite ride, and put me on a horse. This time, when he climbed behind me, I didn't protest. We laughed and smiled, riding on that horse.

We started walking home after that. We held hands, looking up at the sky, sparkling with crystal-like stars.

We got into the hotel, and when we got to my room, he kissed me. And again. And then we started making out. He pushed me against the wall, leaning down just a bit to kiss me. He picked me up and wrapped my legs around him so I would be his height. Like that, he carried me to the bed and laid me down, and he laid on top of me, his arms keeping him up, just enough.

**(A/N: I want a buttered Ego waffle. And this will not be a lemon. Like I said, NO LEMONS!)**

I pulled away.

"What, Strawberry?" he asked, his long eyelashes dazing me.

"I-I…," I stuttered. I what? I don't know why I pulled away. I only pulled away because I thought this might lead in _that_ direction. "I don't want to go too far…," I said, blushing a little bit.

He fell down on his side next to me, and whispered, "Alright, I'll stop if you want me to." And the best part was that he wasn't mad, or anything. He was just respecting me.

"But, God, I love you," I said, cupping his cheek with my hand. "I love you so freaking much."

He smiled and chuckled a little bit. "Want to watch some T.V.?" he asked.

"Sure," I said, smiling.

I mean, most men would lay off, but be mad. But Ikuto wasn't. Not at all. I mean, I guess it's because we're getting married, but even if we were just going out, he'd stop. Like he said, he wouldn't do anything that I really didn't like. That I wasn't comfortable with.

He turned on the television and I sat on my knees. His head laid on my lap, using it as a pillow. I ran my fingers through his hair. Just like that night, after he was beaten up pretty bad… but this time, he didn't tell me to 'not touch him in "pervy" places'.

So we sat, just sitting and watching T.V.

But then the doorbell rang. I got up, and walked over. I opened the door, and saw Yaya, tears in her eyes, photos in her hands. She was bruised in some places, and cut in others. Her cheeks were wet, her hair messed up.

And I was confused when she cried out, "I'm so sorry, Amu-chan!"

Chapter Eight

"**Wh**_at_ are _y_o_u_ **d**_oin_**g**?"

**I **_ask_**e**d.

"_M_**a**ki**ng** _s__**u**__r__**e**_ **you****'re**_**real**_,"

**h**_e_ said,

"Y_**o**_u **a**_**r**_**e**."

"What, Yaya? What are you sorry about?" I asked calmly, leading her in, and sat her on the couch.

I shoved the pictures into my hands. "These are the pictures I took of you guys in the park… it was me in a disguise… Tadase made me do it! He wanted to see how happy you were… and he decided it wasn't happy enough… so he's trying to get you two apart… and when I heard his next plan, I told him I wouldn't go through with it! That I couldn't do this to my best friend! So he… he beat me!" She started crying again.

I was surprised as I sat next to her, hugging her. "Sh… it's all right. I don't blame you for going on his side. His evil for beating you," I consoled. Ikuto came out then, after hearing our conversation. He sat next to me. Then I couldn't resist asking, "…What is his next plan?"

Yaya didn't want to answer. She just looked down.

"Yaya," I scolded, "you have to tell me, so I can prevent anything from happening."

She looked at me, then looked back down. She grabbed a tissue, wiped her face, and said, "To get Ikuto to fall in love with another girl. Or at least make you think that. And then he'd console you when you were heartbroken."

Ikuto said, "Well, that wouldn't work."

"Just remember that I said that he'd make her _think_ that," Yaya said.

"Well, now he won't," I said, thinking.

"But he'll still try," Yaya said, then blew her nose.

I got up, remembering her scratches, and walked over to the bathroom to get supplies to help her clean up. She couldn't go home like this. Her parents would think she was irresponsible, and not a good figure to be around her younger brother.

I know how that is.

I cleaned her up the best I could. She hugged me, and said, "Thank you Amu-chan. And I'm so sorry! I,… I can't help but love Tadase…"

I laughed without humor. "Yeah, I was there once."

I glanced at Ikuto. He looked jealous. I smiled at him, and he fake smiled back.

We broke the hug, and she smiled like she was ashamed of herself. I wasn't used to this side of Yaya. Only the cheery, happy side, or the whiney, baby side.

I suggested, "We could call the police an-"

"No!" Yaya yelled. Then she looked shocked at herself. "Um, no," she corrected. "I don't want him to go to jail. I mean, It's not like he does this all the time. His 'aggressive king' side came out. And when he stopped and actually realized what he was doing, he stopped, and I ran away," she explained.

I thought about this. "But, still, Yaya! He can't do this to you…"

Yaya then put on her cheery smile. "It's okay, Amu-chan! I'm a big girl now! I can take care of myself, and my brother!" Her face dropped then, just a little bit, to a not-so-big smile, but still a smile. "Thanks for not getting mad, and listening, and… well, taking care of me. I have to go now. My brother needs me." And she was gone.

I glanced at Ikuto.

He smiled, and said, "Everything's going to be fine."

I wanted to believe him.

We went to bed, and I laid there, thinking things over. What next? Was Tadase going to try to kill one of us!

When I woke up, I was met by Ikuto's face. He was, again, lying on top of me. He was really like a cat! He would wake you up, just by staring at you.

"Ah!" I screamed.

I smile broke across his face. "Matin, Fraise," he said in French. What is it with him and French?

"And that would mean…?" I asked.

"Morning, Strawberry." He kissed me.

I pushed my head up, deepening the kiss. We broke and I smiled. "How do you say, 'kitty' in French?"

"Minou. Why?"

"Matin, Minou," I said, winking and sticking out my tongue.

He laughed. Then, he laid his head on my chest, the rest of his body laying diagonally across the rest of the bed.

He sat there for a while, then a smile sluggishly made it's way across his face.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Making sure you're real," he said, "You are."

I smiled at him. He was still a little childish.

But, of course, I was, too.

We were going to get married tomorrow. _Tomorrow! _So, I'm going to go out tonight and go celebrate. Nothing, you know… yeah, but we're going out to eat, and Utau planned a surprise.

"So," Rima asked, "where are we eating?"

"Um," I thought, "how about the Cheesecake Factory?"

"Yaya likes cheesecake!" Yaya yelled. I laughed.

"They have good food. But, I would suggest something lighter. Remember, you have a surprise coming up," Utau said, "…And I wouldn't want the _food_ coming up while you're doing it."

I thought. What was I going to do?

Rima giggled. "She still doesn't know?"

Utau smiled just a tiny bit. "No. And neither does Yaya… she'll tell."

Yaya pouted. "Will not!"

I laughed. "Alright, fine, but where do we eat?"

Utau looked at her watch. "Oh! We should probably eat after, anyway!" she exclaimed and dragged me to her car. We all sat, and Utau drove, until we got to a place I was unfamiliar with.

There was a huge field, and there was a cement lane. There were a couple… planes. Uh-oh. What is she making me do…?

"Hello," I woman greeted us, "So, who's Amu Hinamori?"

"I-I am…," I muttered, tossing nervous glance at Utau, who just nodded. Rima whispered in Yaya's ear. Yaya's face was… priceless. It was an excited face mixed with only about one percent worried-looking.

The woman lead me away, and Utau, Rima, and Yaya were walking away in the opposite direction.

"Um, what am I doing?" I asked the woman. She had hair that went to her shoulders and flipped out a bit at the end.

"You're going to jump out of a plane."

I panicked. Would Utau want me to jump out of a plane? Wait… is it because of that conversation we had earlier in the week? Oh, no… what if she paired up with Tadase, and they were going to try to kill me? Utau wouldn't do that, right? And Tadase wouldn't want to kill me… would he? No, of course not… but, why jump out of a plane? And why am I following this woman if I knew what was coming?

She laughed. "Don't worry, You're going tandem. You'll fall for a full minute, then he'll release the parachute."

Oh my gosh. I'm going sky-diving.

"We'll be waiting for you down here, Amu!" Utau shouted.

I waved, with no smile on my face.

I just jumped out of a plane. I just jumped out of a fricken' _plane_! But wait… I'm falling. Oh my gosh, I'm _flying!_ I,… I can't even describe this feeling! It's so great! I let a scream of enjoyment escape my lips. I just jumped out of a plane, but I was flying!

He pulled the parachute. I floated down, and we landed on our butts.

Utau ran over to me. "Oh my gosh!" I yelled, "I love you so much!" I hugged her in a tight squeeze.

She laughed. Yaya and Rima looked jealous, so I laughed, and hugged them, too.

I jumped out of a plane the night before my wedding.

And I survived to go to the ceremony tomorrow, to be united with the man of my dreams forever.Chapter Nine

"**I** _**do**_."

Very soon, I was walking down the aisle. I don't know how it happened, it just came like a snap, a blink, and I was there. I had gone home and slept like a baby. Utau took care of my hair, makeup, nails, and dress-which took the whole day-and she told me just to sit and relax. And sometimes sit up straight. "You're not going to a funeral! You're getting _married_! So don't slouch like your sad! Especially since you're getting married to _my brother_!" she had said, straightening her shoulders, making sure I did the same. I was picturing her like a teacher with a high, tight bun and a yard stick, slapping it against her hand. That thought made me laughed, and she paused from doing my hair to give me a look.

But now I'm here, getting married, age eighteen. I have to remind myself of everything. My name is Amu Hinamori (not for long), I'm eighteen years old, I have pink hair, golden eyes, and I live in Seiyo. I'm getting married to Ikuto Tsukiyomi, age twenty-two, no need to describe him because he's standing at the end of the isle-_so_ handsome, in a tux (that's loose, but it's okay, because that's how I like it), and his eyes sparkling, mouth slightly open. He lives in Seiyo, and after this, we're going on a honeymoon, then to our fabulous house-that I haven't seen yet-to live a very happy life.

As I was walking down the isle, I glanced at Rima with Nagihiko, Utau standing in the line, Kukai behind Ikuto, Yaya, front row, next to Rima. I also glanced at my dad, his palm possibly sweatier than mine, next to me, holding my hand, ready to give me away to the man I love. The man I will spend eternity with. The man that is all mine. This all happened in three seconds, and in another five, I thought of all the times with Ikuto-from the moment I met him, to when we got together, to the last time I saw him. And after I glanced at all them, I looked ahead. I looked ahead to Ikuto. _My_ Ikuto.

And the last words I heard were formed on his mouth: "You look so beautiful, and you're right, I _love_ that dress."

I smiled, and the priest started saying things I couldn't quite process as I looked at Ikuto. As I thought about how happy we were going to be. And as a strange person crossed my mind… Tadase.

I was thinking about Tadase at my wedding. It was funny, how he wasn't even here, and he's still ruining it. I want to stay his friend; I really, really do. But he grew apart from me since that speech. But he's still in love with me. My only guess is that he has problems moving on. Like, for example, with Ikuto and Bess.

But then it was time for the 'I do's. Ikuto looked in my eyes, looking in my soul, and said the perfect words. "I do."

Then it was my turn. I was so happy, the words barley came.

"I do," I said, trying not to cry.

"You may kiss the bride."

Ikuto's hand ran to my neck, his lips rushing to mine. Even though it's not raining, It's still the best kiss I've ever had. We walked down the isle with each other, and it was time for the after party.

At the after party, I saw a flash of blonde hair racing towards us in through the crowd of people. '_Oh, no…,_' I thought. I leaned over and whispered in Ikuto's ear, "Be prepared for Tadase."

He nodded, and forced a smile when he saw him. "Hello, Tadase," Ikuto said.

Tadase tossed him a glare, then turned to look at me. "You'll regret getting married to that sleaze-bag! I guarantee it! Both of you!" I had never seen him in so much rage. He was so out of character. He walked away, that rage still existing, and leaving me confused.

"Hey, Ikuto, how long do you think it'll take for him to 'get back at us'?" I joked, a smile across my lips.

He laughed. "As long as it takes for you to loose weight."

My mouth dropped. "Ikuto!" I yelled, and everyone stopped and looked. I blushed while he burst out laughing. At the sound of his laughter, everyone seemed to smile and join in.

He finished while people were talking about that incident. "I'm kidding. You're perfect."

My blush deepened.

Time flew, and all the while I was thinking about how I was finally married to the man of my dreams. And now, we only have one last stop.

The honeymoon.Chapter Ten

**I** _c_o_u_l_d_n_'t_ even _**guess**_ how _long_

**we** _st__oo__d_ **th**_e_**r**_e_ like **t**_ha_**t**,

_**only**_ _look_ing **in**_to_ each other**'s** **e**_y_**es**,

_**taking in **_that _we_ w**er**e now _**married.**_

I don't remember getting there. All I know is that we're here. We're in the USA. Believe it or not… Seattle. We both really wanted to go to Seattle, and Ikuto's dad is a very well-known person there, so he got the plane tickets and hotel almost free!

We walked into the hotel honeymoon suite, and I swear my jaw dropped. Ikuto's eyes almost popped out of his head. It was so huge and romantic! There was a huge living room, and right smack-dab in the middle was a big, red, luxury bathtub… for two. I blushed when I saw that. There were white and pink drapes on the windows. The bedroom had wide double-doors that were red-tinted glass, and in the middle of them were two pink hearts on each. They were open so you could see the bed with the red, see-through drapes. It had white sheets, and rose petals spread around on it. And Ikuto must have requested the rose petals… because they were colored _our_ colors.

Ikuto leaned down and whispered in my ear, "So, Amu…Tsukiyomi," I got shivers. "where would you like to start?"

I could tell there was a smirk on his face. I blushed. Then, he picked me up, led me to the bedroom, and laid me on the bed. He hovered over me and kissed me gently, making me shiver. I looked over at the clock for a split second and I think it was about seven their time. But time didn't matter. Especially when Ikuto's cool hands were starting to unzip and take off my dress… Not at all.

~x.o.x~

I woke up the next day cuddled up next to Ikuto's bare chest. One of his hands were on my back, and then other was behind his head. He was looking up at the ceiling. I kissed his chest, since it was the only part of him that I could get to without moving.

"Good morning, Ikuto-kun," I said, smiling.

He looked down at me, and smiled a gentle smile. "Morning, Strawberry," he replied. It was silent for a little while, then he said, "You know, last night was amazing… and you're so beautiful…,"

I blushed. "Y-yeah… a-and thank you…," I stuttered, not knowing what to say.

He held me tighter and kissed my head. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I said, and I knew it was true, and I knew that I would love him forever. I don't know how I knew, but I just did.

Ikuto got up and pulled on a pair of boxers… I looked away. It was still a little… weird for me. But Ikuto seemed so used to this. He turned to me and said, "I'm going to take a bath… want to join?" with a smirk on his face.

"U-um… sure…," I said hesitantly.

His smirk dropped and he was serious now. "Don't worry… I'm nervous, too," he said.

"B-but you seem so… confident," I said.

He smiled, "Only to hide the nerves. You know me."

I smiled, too. "Okay, I'll join you."

He left the room and closed the door, and a little while later I heard the water start to run.

I got out of bed and put on the robe that was the hotel's. It was a short, red, silk robe. I stepped out of the room, and saw Ikuto sitting in the bathtub, his head back, his eyes closed. He must have heard my footsteps because he looked up at me and smiled. I got really nervous. I know he saw me last night, but… it's nerve-wracking. After _years_ of being together and not seeing each other in this way, it makes me really nervous.

I untied the robe and let it fall to the floor. Ikuto was staring into my eyes… my _eyes_, when I was _naked_. Somehow, it felt like he was respecting me. Respecting all woman. But I was the one who got to have him. Yes, he had many faults, but it's nothing compared to how polite, charming, _loving_ he is. I stepped into the bathtub, and sat down, uncomfortably and nervously. I fidgeted with my hands… and Ikuto just stared at me (my face).

"Wh-what do you want?" I asked rather harshly… my outer character was coming out because I was nervous.

"I just can't believe that we're _married_ now. That we're going to spend the rest of our lives together," he responded, as if my outer character wasn't even showing. As if I didn't just spit at him… verbally.

I blushed… it was like I was twelve again. You know, we both hadn't changed much. Maybe it was because we were with each other. Maybe we would have changed if we were without each other. I wonder what we would have been like. But I chased that thought away from me, knowing we would be totally different, because we grew and, even though you can't tell, matured. Well, I did. I'm not quite sure about Ikuto…

Ikuto. …Ikuto… I was married to Ikuto… I'm _**freaking**__ married _to Ikuto! My name isn't Amu Hinamori anymore… It's Amu Tsukiyomi. …Wow, I love how that sounds. Amu Tsukiyomi… I smiled without realizing, and Ikuto asked me what I was thinking about.

"Um, well… I'm thinking about how great it is to be your…_wife_. And have your name. …Amu Tsukiyomi," I said aloud for the first time.

He smiled and sat up in the tub so he could embrace me. His lips were against my ear, and he whispered, so quietly that I got goose bumps, "I love you, Amu Tsukiyomi, and I will for the rest of my life."

Let's just say that after that, we 'got to know each other better'. …For the second time.

-X-

"Mrs. Tsukiyomi… do you want to order room service for something to eat?" Ikuto asked, hugging my from behind, his arms wrapped around just under my chest, and his chin resting on my shoulder. I only had my robe on.

I yelped at first, but then laughed and said, "Sure," while putting my hand to the back of his head, tangling my fingers through his beautiful hair. He turned his head, and I did, too, and we stared into each other eyes for the longest time. I couldn't even guess how long we stood there like that, only looking into each other's eyes, taking in that we were now married.

"Ikuto," I whispered, "I love you."

He smiled. "I know… I love you to."

And then he kissed me, while we were in that position, just standing there, in the middle of the room.

When we broke, he hugged me tighter for a second, and then walked over to the phone so he could call room service.

I suddenly got worried. I knew how people got…different as they grew older. Less romantic. I worry that that might be us some day. I don't want to do that! I want to stay like we are! I could barley breath… but thank goodness for my outer character. Thank goodness that I didn't show it. I wasn't worried that we'd get a divorce or anything, just that we'd lose how romantic we are.

"Pancakes are on their way, along with other food…," Ikuto said as he smiled and sat down next to me. Then he wrapped his arm around me, and pulled me back. Now we were both laying on the bed, next to each other. We laid there like that for a while, then we heard a knock on the door.

"I'll be right back," Ikuto said, getting up so he could answer.

I didn't hear anything until I heard the door open, and Ikuto asked, "What…?"

I got up and walked hurriedly out of the bedroom, and saw who was at the door.

It wasn't room service.Chapter Eleven

"W_hy'_d y**o**u _**smile**_?" _I_ asked _I__**k**__u__**t**__o_.

"Because that was the _fi__**rs**__t_ _time_ I heard _**someone**_** call**

you **Mrs. Tsukiyomi**," he said.

"_**My**_**Mrs. Tsukiyomi**."

I stared agape at who was standing at the door. Why would we expect them? Who _were_ the two men standing at the door?

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi," a tall man in black addressed him.

"What?" Ikuto asked.

"We're from Easter. You ran away about six years ago. We came to come get you to take you back to Easter. You are now the leader of Easter, since your stepfather had recently passed."

Ikuto closed the door in his face.

"Y…Your step dad d-died?" I asked, startled.

"Yes. But I hated him. I didn't care. But Amu, these guys are coming here on our honeymoon. Why _now_? Why didn't they come seek me out for their evil plan after you helped me escape?" he asked in a yelled-whisper type of voice.

"Calm down, Ikuto. Move aside; go to the bedroom. I'll talk with them. Relax. I'll take care of it," I said, moving him aside. He did as he was told, but not without a short argument.

I opened the door. "Hello," I said.

"O-oh, hello," one man said, confused. "We didn't know anyone else was here."

"Well, Ikuto and I are actually on honeymoon. So if you could leave and come back, say… two weeks, that would be perfect. We'll discuss it then," I said. I felt self-conscious that I was only in the short, silk robe. But whatever. I needed to take care of this.

"Sorry, Mrs. Tsukiyomi-" I got chills when he addressed me as that "-but Ikuto has to come with us now. We're on a tight schedule. If we don't get him now, then nothing will get done," the other said.

"But he doesn't even want to be the leader. Sorry, I won't let you in. And if you don't leave, I'm afraid I'll have to call security," I threatened. But it was in a pleasant tone. I was trying to be the opposite of my outside character. I wanted to be polite and calm. I didn't want to be cold, or else this wouldn't go smoothly.

"We're sorry, but he _has_ to be. It's in this contract," the other said, taking something out. He handed it me, and I read it. I spotted two things.

_After the pass of his father, Ikuto Tsukiyomi will become leader of Easter. _

_When Ikuto Tsukiyomi signs this, this contract will be legal until the year 2009. _

"I'm sorry, guys, but this says the pass of his _father_. Not his _step_father," Amu said.

"We still have to take him back. We were ordered. If we must, we will take him by force."

"But, guys, you can't use this contract anymore, anyway. This says it expires _2009_. It's twenty-ten. It's not up to date!" I said. "If you _really_ want him, wait until after the honeymoon, make a new contract, and yada, yada, yada. But until then, bye. We're going to continue our honeymoon," I said, and shut the door in their faces.

"Ikuto, they're gone," I called.

"Why were they here?" he asked. "I mean, I know why, but… why now? Why on our honeymoon? Why right after we got married?"

"I don't know, Ikuto-kun, but I'll tell you one thing: they're gone, and we can continue our honeymoon in peace. We could go down to a coffee shop, or we could go to the EMP, or the Space Needle. Or Pike Place Market! I've heard they cell some awesome stuff there. Oh, and there's this restaurant that I've heard is very good; a couple, actually. One's in the Space Needle, one is on the thirty-first floor of a building, and it's called Daniel's, and another is near the baseball stadium-it's a hotel restaurant. I think it's called Tommy's or something." He eased up once I mentioned that we could continue our honeymoon in peace. He was open to any idea, I could tell, but there was a look on his face…

"Underground Seattle," he said.

"Uh… okay, but why?"

"I've heard there's a lot of ghosts down there," he said. "It's a great place for a honeymoon."

"What? You idiot, how is that romantic?" I yelled childishly.

He chuckled. "Because we'll be with each other," he said.

I stopped, and smiled softly. I can't believe this is what I had with me for the rest of my life. I love it, and I can't believe that it's all mine. "Okay, Underground Seattle it is," I said. "Get dressed!"

He smiled, and we both went to get dressed. I was still a little shy, but I figured, what the heck? He's my husband. So we got dressed, and we left, with him holding the door for me.

We got to the place where we start the Underground Seattle tour, and I got a little nervous. I think Ikuto could sense that because he brought me closer to him, and whispered, "I've got you."

_Flash!_ I saw a camera go off. And I swear they pointed it at us. Then the person who took the picture walked towards us. "Hello, I'm Nathan Peirce! I couldn't help but see what an adorable couple you are! Would you consider being models for a couple magazines?" he asked us.

"Um," I said. I knew a little English; we practiced some before we came.

"Uh, I don't know, we'll have to think about it," Ikuto said, and it was very clear English, but with a slight accent.

"Well here's my card," he said. "Don't be afraid to call!"

"Well, we're from Japan, so I don't think we'll be able to," I said to him.

"Well it'll only be a couple photo shoots! One here, one there… not much. We can fit them in before you go back home, then I can send you some magazines they'll be in, and all the pictures. It'll be great for the house, no?" he said.

"Well…," I looked up at Ikuto. I was pulled against his hest, so I had to extend my neck and when I did look up, I saw his chin.

He looked down at me, then smirked.

"Wh-what?" I asked in Japanese.

"You have a bat in the cave," he said, also in Japanese.

"What?" I asked, panicked, and took out a Kleenex.

The photographer laughed, even though I know he didn't know what we were saying. "So cute, so cute! So, what do you say?"

We looked at each other again, then Ikuto answered, "Sure, why not?"

"Great, great! Just call me when you can, and I'll schedule you in," he said. Someone-It looked like his wife-called him over, so he left after we told him our names with a final goodbye.

Underground Seattle was entertaining. There were a couple so-called 'ghosts'. A woman showed us a picture she took of one on her cell phone. (**A/N: This actually happened when I went!**) It was really fascinating. I learned that toilets were before called 'Crappers', because the guy's last name who invented them was Crapper. I hope this was before the word crap was invented. If it wasn't, I bet he got teased.

We went out to lunch, then went back to the hotel.

"Hello, is this Nathan Peirce?" Ikuto asked into the receiver. "Hi, it's Ikuto Tsukiyomi." Silence. "Yes, the couple from Underground Seattle." Pause. "Uh, yeah, we were wondering when we could… oh, really? Alright then, I guess we'll see you then." There was a pause, then he smiled and said, "She's great." Then they said goodbye and hung up.

"Why'd you smile?" I asked Ikuto.

"Because that was the first time I heard someone call you Mrs. Tsukiyomi," he said. "My Mrs. Tsukiyomi."

I smiled.

"So," he said, "What next?"Chapter Twelve

"My na_me_ is Amu _Hina_-…

I _m__**e**__a__**n**_, Amu **Tsukiyomi**.

And this is _**my**_

_boy_-…**husband**, Ikuto **Tsukiyomi,**"

"So," he said, "what's next?"

I thought for a while. "Well, we could go to the EMP," I said, thinking.

He thought for a while. "What's that?" He asked.

"Experience Music Project," I said. "And it also has one of the two sci-fi museums in the world."

"But… what's Experience Music Project?" he asked.

I sighed. "It's a place where you can look at instruments and outfits worn by famous musicians. There are also photographs of them, and there's the history of music. But the fun part is that there are sound-proof rooms with instruments in them where you can play them for ten minutes. Like, there's a guitar room, a drum room, a vocal room, and a lot more. And there's this tornado-shaped sculpture with a whole bunch of instruments in it, making the shape. Mostly guitars."

"So a fun museum."

"Yes, I guess you could call it that."

"That's all you had to say."

I got an annoyed look on my face, and he laughed. "Let's go," he said. He took my hand and we headed out.

When we walked into the room with the big tornado-sculpture, Ikuto's jaw dropped. Well, so did mine. I hadn't seen in it person, only in pictures. It was so _big._ It went from the floor of the first floor to the roof of the second floor. It was covered with instruments, like guitars. I saw a violin in there, too, and a keyboard.

After gaping at the amazing sculpture, I looked up at him and asked, "Want to go to the vocal room?"

He smiled and nodded in response.

It was a Monday, at two-thirty, so not many people were here. That made it easy for us to get into the vocal room. I heard that when it was packed, it would take you thirty minutes to get one (there were only two with doors, and one without). Each turn is ten minutes.

I looked around, trying to find where the rooms were. I saw two girls, both looking about fourteen. "Excuse me," I asked them, trying to get a hold of English, "do you know where the vocal rooms are?"

One girl with blonde hair replied, "Yeah, we're headed that way. Just follow us," in a cheerful manner.

The other with short black hair smiled.

As we were walking to the stairs, I decided to make a conversation. "How many times have you been here?"

The girl who talked earlier replied, "I think this is about my fifth time being here."

The girl who smiled said in a slight English accent, "This is my first time. I lived here for two years and I haven't visited."

"She kind of freaked out when I told her there was a whole bunch of stuff about the Beatles," the other said.

"So you're a fan?" Ikuto asked as we started walking up the stairs.

"_Of course_ I'm a fan of the Beatles! Are you crazy? They're amazing!"

I smiled. "Oh, um, sorry for being so rude, my name is Amu Hina-… I mean, Amu Tsukiyomi. And this is my boy-…husband, Ikuto Tsukiyomi," I said. I hadn't said that before. It felt nice.

The one with blonde hair smiled. "I'm Grace," she replied.

The other responded with, "I'm Emily. But call me Remy."

"Well hello, Grace and Remy," I said.

Ikuto smiled. "Hello, you two. So, aren't you supposed to be in school?"

Grace took out her cell phone and checked the time. "Well technically, not anymore. My school gets out at one fifty-five. But I missed it, yes, because Remy lives in Virginia, and she decided to visit Washington again. And so I took her here, because she's never been here. So screw school when it comes to friends you haven't seen in a year."

Ikuto chuckled, and I smiled.

"Here we are," Grace said, pointing to the vocals that were downstairs. It had a sound-proof door on it. "We'll take the one upstairs… unless they fixed it within the couple months I haven't been here, one button it broken."

"Oh," I replied, "Thank you."

After a while of singing and looking at the exhibits, we decided to head out. We visited the Space Needle, ate at the restaurant, then went back to the hotel.

Ikuto smiled at me. "Want to go do that photo shoot thing?"

I just stared at him. "Huh?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

He suddenly hugged me. "You are just so cute!" he said.

I blushed, and he laughed. "You know, we don't have to go right now. We could do something else…," he said.

I blushed more. My face was as red as a cherry. Ikuto kissed me, and we walked into the bedroom.

The next day, we walked into the building where the photo shoot would take place. A receptionist asked kindly, "Hello, and what are you here for?"

"Um," I said.

Ikuto spoke up for me. "We're here to see Nathan Peirce."

"Alright, I'll call him in. And what are your names?" she asked.

"Ikuto and Amu Tsukiyomi."

"Okay, thank you. You can have a seat right there while I call him up." Ikuto and I sat down on the chairs. They were pretty comfortable, I must say.

As we were waiting for Mr. Peirce, I looked around the room. There were pictures of people dressed in fancy clothing, some in casual but stylish, and some… well, not much at all. Others were family photos, with very good-looking people. Some were posing with their pets, too. And then there were some advertisements, too, which is probably what he did for most of his money. But I wondered why he wanted us. We didn't come to him, he came to us. And if it was an ad he would have told us.

Nathan Peirce walked in the room then. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Tsukiyomi!" she said enthusiastically. "Ready to start your photo shoot? If you could just head through these doors…"

"Wait, first," I said, grabbing onto Ikuto's sleeve like I was five, "what's this for? Is it an add or something?"

Nathan Peirce smiled, and was about to tell us when my phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D., and it said 'Ikuto'.

I looked at it, confused. "Ikuto, do you have your phone on you?" I asked in Japanese.

Ikuto looked confused and also spoke in out native tongue. "No, I left it at the hotel. Why?"

I showed him my phone, and he picked it up. "Hello?" he asked.

Nathan Peirce just stood there like an idiot, wondering what we were saying.

Ikuto looked at the phone once again, then closed it. "He hung up."

I was even more confused. "That was weird."

* * *

**I'm sorry it's so short, and I'm sorry I haven't been updating. But seriously, school sucks. And seriously, writer's block sucks. And I know that a lot of you are mad. As am I, at myself. It's just that I don't, like... I don't know, I just don't feel like there's much more for me to write. I mean, I know what I want to happen, but if I type that right away it will be, y'know, rushed. **

**By the way, I'm going to make a third one of these stories. Still deciding on the name, but it has to have, "Colored Roses" in it. If it doesn't, then well, it'll suck.**

**I don't feel like doing a chat right now because my cheery mood is not at it's best right now, because I haven't updated this in so long, and because I'm hungry as heck, and it's 8:34 a.m. and I woke up at 7:40 because I can't sleep in anymore because of, again, that stupid school that sucks.**

**GAH I always have math homework and I ALWAYS have English because I have to read a freaking classic every month. (I've only actually FINISHED a book once, don't tell anybody!) That's another reason of not updating. **

**Also, something important happened that stalled me from writing, but I can't remember what. I even remember thinking that I wanted to type, but since I was in the situation I was in, I couldn't. Huh. **

**Anyway, I'm sure you're tired of reading my excuses. And I apologize for both the late update and the bad mood. And please don't give me any crap. I already know I haven't updated in a while, and I already know that I should update more, so I don't need to be told that. (I typed "her" instead of "that", which was weird...)**

**Anyway, I'll just get Ikuto to do the thing he always does.**

**Ikuto: -clears throat- Hit. It. Hard.**


	13. Photoshoot!

Chapter Thirteen

"Now, **Ikuto…** _lean in_…"

**F**l**a**s**h**.

"Now _**kiss**_ her."

_**Flash.**_

We were taken into a wide room, full of cameras and those reflector things that looked like sails. Nathan Peirce gave us some changes of clothes that he guessed would fit, and put us in a room together. Even though we're married now (Oh gosh, _we're married now_), it's still kind of awkward for me to change in front of him. But I did it.

I was now wearing a black dress that clung tightly to my body, and stopped around the knees. It was a v-neck, and there was a V in the back that showed most of my back. Ikuto was wearing a black suit and a black tie. It was kind of shiny.

We walked out, and I was having just a slight problem because I was wearing black stilettos. But they still made me shorter than Ikuto. What was up with that…?

Nathan looked at us. "Wow, lovely. Turn for me." We did. "Very, very nice," he said. "Now, go sit in those chairs, and we'll do your hair and make-up. Uh, yes, Mr. Tsukiyomi, you _will_ be wearing make-up, too… just not eye shadow and such. Anyway, go sit, and I'll be right with you."

We did as we were told, and suddenly someone came up to me, and someone to Ikuto. They were both girls. One was blonde, wearing a tight red dress with stilettos like mine, but those were red, too. Her hair was up in a tight ponytail high up on her head. She was working on Ikuto. The one working on me had red hair, and was wearing a floral print skirt with a white top and a yellow vest. She was wearing pink stilettos. What was up with this company and stilettos? Or was it the city?

I watched Ikuto as the blonde put on his make-up. She was very beautiful and definitely his age. He didn't even glance at her, even though she was flaunting herself around. She even "dropped" something so she could bend down and pick it up. If I had to talk to her, I could tell my second personality would come out.

I looked at myself in the mirror when Brittney (I learned her name because we were talking) was done. I had hair extensions in my hair to make my pink locks longer. I had side-bangs now (they had gotten permission to cut my hair), and it looked really good. My now long hair (down to my waist) was straight. My make up made me look at least twenty three. It was a subtle smokey eye.

I then looked at Ikuto. Nothing really changed about his hair and make-up. It was mostly the same. That was because he's perfect.

"Great!" I heard Nathan call. "Now just step here, and embrace each other. Ikuto put your arms around her, touching her lower back…great. Amu put your hands on his chest… perfect. Now look at the camera, both of you. Ikuto, look possessive. She's yours, and no one can have her. Amu, have a gentle look on your face and have your lips parted just slightly… great. Now tilt your head just a tiny bit… perfect!" While this was going on, there were flashes every three to five seconds. "Okay, now Ikuto, raise your arm that's facing away from the camera and touch her chin softly, like you're about to kiss her. Look at her with a possessive yet loving look. Oh, that is just _great_! Amu, deeply look into his eyes. Perfect." There was a flash. "Now, Ikuto… lean in…" Flash. "Now kiss her." Flash.

An hour or two went by of these pictures with different poses. There was another shoot after that, where we were dressed in summer clothes, with my hair extensions still in. We were in a man-made field of flowers. The same thing was going on, except most of the time I was in his lap, or we were holding hands, etc. Another one went by, and it was of a picnic.

Finally we were done, about four and a half hours later, and Nathan Pierce told us we could keep the clothes, hair extensions, and even the make-up for a thank-you. We also received some money.

We went back to our hotel after that. Ikuto rummaged around in some places while I set down the bags they gave us with the clothes and other things inside them.

"What're you looking for?" I asked him.

"My phone," he said, looking some more. "I set it down on the table…"

Realization struck, and we looked at each other with a scared look on both our faces.

"Let's go down to the front desk and asked them if anyone came for us," he said.

"Yeah," I replied. We left the room, went to the first floor, and walked up to the front desk.

"How may I help you?" she asked.

"We were wondering if anyone came to visit Mr. and Mrs. Tsukiyomi," Ikuto replied.

"Um, yes, someone did," she told us, trying to remember. "They said it was important that you get in even if you didn't open up, because it was a matter of life or death… and they showed me I.D. So I gave them a room key."

"What was their I.D.?" I asked her.

"Well, it said they worked for a big company. They also said it was about Mr. Tsukiyomi's father…"

"When did they leave?" Ikuto asked.

"I saw them leave about ten minutes later."

Ikuto turned to me and said, "Amu, go check and see if they took anything other than my phone," in Japanese, and I left. I didn't know what else he was going to say or do, but I did know that even though things were going to get tough in the next few days, it will clear up… it had to. Ikuto and I had been through so much. It couldn't just end like this.

I got to the hotel room, and looked through our stuff. Everything was there, except Ikuto's phone.

On the bed were two plane tickets, and next to them were a note that said, "Your flight is tomorrow morning at six. Don't be late."

Ikuto came back up, and saw me frozen over the bed. He looked at me with a puzzled look, then saw the plane tickets and note I was holding.

He sighed. "They just won't stop, will they?" he asked.

* * *

**So, I know it's REALLY short, but it's better than nothing, neh? Hey, I went to bed late because I was typing most of this then. I know I haven't updated in a while... but to be honest, I'm getting less and less into this... heheh... I'm not going to stop though! Because I REALLY enjoy it! And I WILL finish this story!**

**And hey... can you believe this is happening to my brother? NOT the whole drama thing, but the marrying an 18-year-old when he's twenty? Although Jake and Savannah are only two years apart... but he's going to propose tomorrow, either at the airport over the intercom, or on the plane to Texas to see his biological father (he's my half brother, and it KILLS me that he has other brothers... I guess I just have to share him... but I don't wunna. D:)**

**Ikuto: It's taking you FOREVER... and you only uploaded this.**

**Me: At least it's something, neh? -sigh- but I know. And I'm truley sorry. But it's not like that many people read it, anyway... But, I guess enough people do. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I sure did... even though it was short. But I like the photoshoot. **

**Okay, and I KNOW a front-desk person wouldn't give a random person a key card, but c'mon, just pretend they would. AND I have NO CLUE what a photoshoot is like, so I'm just guessing. It's close enough, I hope.**


	14. Getting Ready

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait.**

**By the way, this chapter is pretty much just a filler. And it drags on in some parts, and most likely doesn't make sense in others. I apologize. I'm tired (because I actually did the thing that is said later in the story), and you guys want an update... -yawn-. **

**So, really, you can pretty much skim through it and be good. **

**Anyway, enjoy... if you can.**

**I have no faith in my writing in this chapter.**

**I'm sorry, it just sucks.**

**...-cough-... So... yeah... go ahead and read.**

**:P**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

I _w_**a**_s_ **j**_us_**t** _t__h__**i**__n__k__**i**__n__g_ about how he

_**still**_ made my _heart __race_,

and how he

_**still**_ made me **blush**.

_And_ him being **h**_a_**l**_f_ _**n**_a_**k**_e_**d**_ didn't _**help.**_

"So… what are we going to do?" I asked him.

"Well, we were planning to leave soon anyway, and we didn't really have a plan… we'll just leave, but we won't go with them," Ikuto said.

"What do you mean? They'll be waiting for us!" I pointed out.

Ikuto turned to me with a sly smile on his face. "We'll just disguise ourselves," he said.

I looked at him like he had lost his mind. "How?"

"Well, we got new make-up and clothes. How about that?" He still had that sly smile.

Realization hit. "Oh!"

"Well," Ikuto said, "We only have until six tomorrow. Let's pack up."

I nodded, and started to put my stuff away. Ikuto and I went around our suite and picked up our things. While I was doing this, I got worried. What if they recognized us? What if this plan didn't work? What will they try to do with us?

I heard Ikuto laugh and I turned to him. "What?" I asked.

"I was remembering our wedding… you are so clever to put the roses on the dress!" Ikuto said.

I smiled. "Yeah…" After a while of getting lost in thought, I started to pack again. "Um… Ikuto-kun…," I said.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Well… what if they recognize us?"

He smiled. "They won't," he assured. I felt safe. I don't know why. Like always, though, I trusted Ikuto, because it's so easy to trust someone you love.

We finished packing and left out the clothes we were going to wear tomorrow, and went to sleep.

I woke up at four o'clock to the sound of the hotel alarm clocks—not a very pleasant way to wake up. I stretched, then got out of bed. I looked at Ikuto. He was still asleep. I looked at his sleeping face and smiled. _This is my husband, _I thought. But I had to wake him up, because we had to get ready to leave. Thank goodness the airport wasn't too far away.

I walked over to Ikuto's side of the bed, because if I laid back down I would want to stay there. I moved his soft-as-cats-fur navy blue hair, and kissed his eyelid. He woke up, saw me, and smiled.

"Time to get up," I whispered into his ear.

He sat up and yawned, then got a mischievous look on his face… I knew he was going to tease me. "I'm going to take a shower… care to join?" he asked.

I blushed. "N-no! I… I'll… brush my teeth first!" I said pretty loudly.

He laughed. "Fine, fine. I'll be out soon."

I crossed my arms and watched him as he walked to the bathroom. When he closed the door, I uncrossed my arms and walked over to my suitcase to get my toiletries. I walked to the sink, and when I looked in the mirror, I saw that my face was still as red as a strawberry. I sighed. Can he really _still_ do that to me? I started to brush my teeth.

After about ten minutes, Ikuto was out of the shower. "Your turn," he said, walking over to his suitcase in nothing but a towel.

"I-I know," I said, blushing again. I was just thinking about how he still made my heart race, and how he still made me blush. And him being half naked didn't help. I grabbed what I needed for my shower and headed for the bathroom.

When I was finished with my shower, I stepped out and dried off, thinking of the trouble I've cause Ikuto. If it weren't for me, this stuff wouldn't be happening… it would be better if I had just not met him. Or if I had chosen Tadase.

…But I don't love Tadase. If I had chosen him… _I _wouldn't be happy… and neither would Ikuto. But maybe Ikuto wouldn't be in the mess if I _had_ chosen Tadase.

_Stop thinking like that!_ I thought as I rubbed the towel on my wet hair. _You can't go back, you can't change what happened… you can only move forward!_ I sighed, then walked out, wearing a towel on my head and a towel on my body.

I looked at Ikuto. He was dressed in a red sweater vest, long khaki pants, and he had fake glasses setting down in front of him. He was putting on make-up to make his nose look smaller and his eyes look bigger, like they had taught him. They didn't do that for the photo shoot, but they were just showing us tricks.

"Are you going to wear the blonde wig?" I asked him.

"Yeah. And you?" he asked, still focusing on his make-up.

"I think I'll wear the light brown wig."

"Alright," he said, putting on the finishing touches.

I quickly got changed… it was still slightly embarrassing for me to be even half-naked in front of Ikuto. I changed into a white dress that stopped right above the knees. It had a blue lace trim on the bottom and on the neckline. I added a brown belt in the middle of my stomach, then put on cowboy boots.

I took the wig and placed it on a Styrofoam head, and brushed it. Then I weaved it into one long braid that went to the small of my back. Before I put that on, I did my own make-up. I made my eyes look bigger, and I put in contacts that made my eyes look green. I put my wig on, and then the accessories. Black, thin glasses, blue and white bangles, and a long necklace that hung just above the belt. The pendant on the necklace was angel wings.

Ikuto and I looked at each other in satisfaction. We had done good jobs—we looked nothing like our real selves.

"Ready?" he asked.

"I am," I responded.

We arrived at the airport at five o'clock. While we were walking inside, I saw a familiar face. It was Grace, the girl we had met at the EMP. She was hugging a tall, skinny man with short black hair, who was standing next to a short woman with short brown hair and bangs. I was tempted to go say hi, but then I remembered that we didn't look like ourselves.

"Ikuto," I said, "look. It's that Grace girl we met." I pointed over her direction, but not obviously.

He looked that way. "Oh… it is. I wonder why she's here."

We sat there in silence for a while. I could tell he wanted to say hello as well.

"You know," I finally said, "I bet if we said hi and told her where we met her, she would remember…"

He thought for a second. "Worth a shot."

We approached the three, and I said, "Hi… Um, Grace, right? We met at the EMP. You told us about the vocal rooms…"

She looked at us with a blank stare. "Um… I remember meeting someone… but I don't remember you… sorry…"

"Well, we look different, we know," Ikuto said. "But I'm Ikuto, and this is Amu, my wife."

"Oh, yeah! I remember those names… why are you… you know…"

"Oh, just some… stuff we're dealing with," I said. "But anyway. I just wanted to say hi."

She smiled. "Hi. Oh, and this is my mom, Amanda," she gestured to the short woman, "and my brother, Jake," she gestured to the tall man.

"Nice to meet you. So, where are you going?" Ikuto asked Jake.

"Texas," he replied. "If you want, I can show you the way to the bag check."

"Oh, that would be awesome, thanks," I said.

Grace smiled. "Well, bye. We should go… I haven't slept."

"Nice meeting you," Amanda said. "And bye, Jake. I'll see you when you come home."

"Yeah, bye Jake," Grace said. They left.

"Okay, so… follow me," Jake said, after waving goodbye.

We did, and after some awkward silence, I asked, "So… why are you going to Texas?"

"Well," he said, "my biological father lives there… and I'm thinking of moving there. So I'm looking into being a firefighter, and we're also going to look at schools."

"We?" Ikuto asked.

"Oh, me, my fiancée—who will be joining me later—and my dad," Jake clarified.

After talking and walking some more, we made it to where we needed to be, and we got to our terminal. Our flight was delayed an hour, so we had to wait.

Finally, people started to form a line, and we got in line, too. It was time to board the plane… I was getting nervous.

The line started to move.

* * *

**See? Just a filler. And yes, my brother is actually in Texas right now. I said goodbye to him this morning, at, like... 5. And I did stay up the whole night, and when I got home, I had 5 1/2 hours of sleep... then saw Midnight in Paris. By the way, you should TOTALY see that. It's amazing. Not awesome (because you can say a movie like that is awesome... the wording doesn't fit), it's amazing. Magnificent. Did the text change? Whatever.**

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter...  
Oh, and you know my story One Plus Sign? Well Jake is the one my mom was pregnant with in the story. **

**So anyway, have an awesome day/night/past/present/future/3:00/4:00/8:00... whatever it is.**

**And always remember these words of wisdom:  
****Pinapples are pinapples.**

**Thank you.**

**Please Review.  
Thank you.  
I, again, apologize for the sucky chapter.**

** Best wishes of applesauce,  
Grace (TWAP)**


	15. Home Sweet Home

**WARNING: chapter is short. Sorry.**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

E_v_e_r_y_t_h_i_n_g_ was a **mystery**,

but I _**g**_u_**e**_s_**s**_ we just had to

go with _the __**flow**__._

Once we got off the plane, we walked to the baggage claim, still in our disguises. When we got there, I saw two men that looked like they were waiting for Ikuto and me. They wore black suits and had Bluetooth on their ears. I glanced at them, and they didn't even notice us. They were looking for a girl with pink hair and a boy with navy blue hair, which was easy to find, and they didn't even have to look at faces. I smiled and looked away, and Ikuto picked up our luggage.  
"Ready to leave?" he asked.

I nodded, smiling.

We walked away, without even getting a glance at the men. I bet they were prepared for us not to show up, too, knowing Ikuto. So they might not find this unusual. But what would happen now, after they couldn't find us? Would they check our new house (which I haven't even seen yet)? Or would they go all the way back to Seattle after a call to the hotel? If they did that, though, they wouldn't _need_ to go to Seattle, since they would know that we weren't even checked in anymore. Everything was a mystery, but I guess we just had to go with the flow.

Everything was dark, and I was being led somewhere I couldn't see. I felt two hands on me—one on the small of my back and one on my arm, gripping it tightly. The only thing I could hear was footsteps and gently crashing ocean waves somewhere in the background.  
"This way," a man said. I heard a gate door open—_squeak_—and the man said, "I'll have to oil that…"

Then I lead a couple steps, and the man let go of me for a second. I heard a door open, some footsteps, and then his hands were on me again, in the same spots they were before. He led me up a couple stairs and through a doorway. I heard the door close again, and he took off my blindfold.

"This is home," he said with a smile in his tone.

I looked around. It was wonderful. It was big with an open living room with a chandelier hanging above the entrance. Attached to the living room was the dining room, with an arch that led to the kitchen. Across from the kitchen were stairs that led up to what I believe to be bedrooms. The carpet of the living room was white, in between the living room and dining room was light brown wood, and the dining room floor was shiny white and black rock. I could see in the kitchen the floor was a traditional checkered black and white. There were chandeliers hanging over both the living room coffee table and the dining room table.

"Wow," I said, finally looking at the man, my husband, Ikuto. He smiled and took my hand.

"Let's go upstairs," he said.

We walked up the stairs and I discovered the rooms were only above the kitchen and whatever was behind the stairs (I was guessing a bathroom), which explained the high roof of the living and dining room, and the skylight that was above the space in between them.

There were five rooms, three on the left and two on the right, all doors equally spaced. "These three rooms are empty," he said, gesturing to the three doors on our left. "That one, the farthest to the left," he said, "is our bedroom. And this one," he gestured to the one next to us, on the left as well, "is the guest bedroom. Would you like to see?"

I nodded and we entered. Everything was beach-themed, and I could see why by looking out the glass double-door that led to a small but reasonable-sized deck. This room had the perfect view of the ocean. The pillows on the bed where white and looked like it had the texture of sea-foam. The covers were ocean-water blue, and I could see the sheet was the color of sand. There was a desk with a phone, paper, and pens, and the pens, I could see, were stuck in a glass vase with sand in it. The carpet of the room was sand-colored, and the walls were a nice sky-blue. I looked at the ceiling, and it was the same color, except it had a couple white spots resembling clouds.

"Let's go see our room," Ikuto said with a smile. I smiled back and nodded.

He led me, again, to our room. When he opened the door, my mouth dropped open slightly. It was so beautiful. There was a chandelier (I wondered how many this house had), a huge glass double-door that led to a huge deck that had a perfect (even more perfect than the guest room's) view of the ocean, and a huge window next to the glass double-door.

The carpet and walls were white. The bed frame was black, the pillows were red, the covers were black, and the sheets were white. There was a desk with a black computer, and next to it a telephone. There was also a red dresser. The bed had curtains that could be pulled around it, which I noticed were also red.

I looked back at Ikuto and smiled. He smiled back, and took my hand. We walked out to the deck together, watching the gentle ocean waves.

"So do you like our house?" he asked in a low tone.

"I love it," I said. "It's so beautiful. And such a beautiful view…"

Ikuto kissed my neck. "I have an even more beautiful view right in front of me…," he said, then kissed me.

Kissing Ikuto never got old. Every time he kissed me, I felt static—even more than the last kiss we shared. Everything but us disappears. It's wonderful.

We went inside to get in the bed—our bed—for the first time in this house—our house, soon to become our home.

* * *

**WARNING! Paragraph below is a depressing excuse of why I haven't updated. If you care, go ahead and read it, I don't care. If you don't care and are just mad at me for not updating, go ahead and skip it (but then if you complain I'll send you a message telling me to give me a break because of the reason below :P).**

**Sorry about the short chapter and not updating much. It's been pretty busy and... emotional. 1. I've been camping, and 2. You know my brother, the one in the last chapter? You know how he was going to Texas? Well turns out, I found out after I updated that chapter, that he was going to move there. And, since I'm sure you figured out that I live in Washington (because of my appearances when in Seattle), that's pretty far away. Oh, and then I figured he was going to move in September, giving me more time with him. But unfotruanatly, I was told (along with friends of my family) that he was going to move in two weeks. Guess how long ago that was. Two weeks ago. Jake left for Texas yesterday morning at about 6. Everything's been really... sad. Depressing. And blah.**

**But anyway, I'm back, until I'm gone again. :P**

**And I'll most likely lose it soon, in about two weeks when it sinks in again that he's not coming back until the holidays.  
Yaaay.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! That's my dream house... *-*...  
xD**

**~Grace/TWAP**


	16. Ran? Miki? Su?

**Sorry, sorry. I haven't been updating much (due to personal reasons). But here it is, hope you enjoy.**

**(Important message at the bottom)**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

"**Well**,

I have _**good news**_

and _**bad news**_."

It was ten o'clock in the morning when I heard my phone ring. I got out of bed, covering myself with a sheet, and walked over to where my cell phone was. I looked at the caller I.D. It said restricted. I didn't answer it, fearing it would be those men. I looked around the room for Ikuto, but I didn't see him anywhere. I put on a robe and walked to the bathroom, only to find nothing.

I walked downstairs, looking around. "Ikuto?" I called. I didn't get a reply. I walked into the kitchen, which was the only part of the house I couldn't see from the stairs, and didn't see him. But I did notice a note on the refrigerator. I picked it up and read it. It read, 'Going to the store to get some milk. We're out. Sorry for leaving you alone, Strawberry. I love you.'

I smiled. At least he left a note. I sighed and looked around, wondering what I should do until he got back. I didn't know this house very well yet, and even though no one probably know of it but us and Ikuto's father, I was scared someone would find us. Not just anyone, of course, but the men.

I walked back upstairs to our room, and looked at my phone. It said I had one missed call (obviously), and a voicemail. Nervous, I called my voicemail to listen to it.

"One new voicemail. From Restricted Number. To listen to this message, press one. To delete it, press two. To call Restricted Number back, press three. To save message, press four," said the robotic female voice.

I pressed one, waiting impatiently for the message.

"Hello, Mrs. Tsukiyomi. We didn't see you or your husband at the airport yesterday. We need to know where you are, and fast, or else something will happen. If you're still in Seattle we'll have to fly over there, which will take time. Please give us the information on where you're staying. Thank you, goodbye."

I was panicked, wondering what to do, as I listened to the robotic female voice. Maybe I was hoping she would have some answers. Of course she wouldn't she's just a programmed machine.

"Amu! Amu! You have to do what you think is right!" I heard a voice in my head say. It wasn't my voice, but it was very familiar. I couldn't quite place it.

"You could trick them," another voice said. I could feel both voices coming from my heart. "You could say you're in Seattle, so they would have to fly there. It'll take up time, and they'll be trying to be looking for you far away from where you are."

"But Amu," a third voice said, "what if they figure that out, desu? Then they'll look somewhere else! Just tidy up the mess, desu! Tell them you're back in Japan, but don't tell them where!"

Where had I heard these three voices before? I knew I've heard them. They were so familiar. I knew I was close to them, but how? Were they voices of friends I once had?

And then it hit me. Ran, Miki, and Su! They were still alive, in me, talking to me! I got excited. "Ran! Miki! Su! Can you hear me?" I asked out loud.

"Of course we can hear you!" Ran said. "We're inside you, Amu! We can hear every thought you have!"

"That's a bit creepy," I said, thinking it over. My eyes grew wide. "E-everything!" I asked.

"Yup," I heard Miki say.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-so… l-last night, you…"

"Oh, we tune out for that stuff!" Su said. "Don't worry, desu!"

I let out a sigh. "Well… what should I do?" I asked.

"Do my idea," Miki said, "and trick them."

I sighed. "But Su has a point. What if they figure it out?"

"They're too stupid to figure it out," Miki mumbled. I laughed a bit.

"I guess I can do that… I should consult Ikuto, though." Just then, I heard the door open.

"Amu!" I heard. Speak of the devil. I ran downstairs, excited and nervous. Excited he was back after leaving me in a big scary house, and nervous about what he was going to say.

"Ikuto! How dare you leave me alone in this house! It's so big, I could have got lost! Or someone could have found me! Or… or… I could have gotten bored!" I scolded.

He smirked. "So much like young Amu," he said. "Did something happen?"

I looked down and fidgeted my fingers. "Well, yeah, kind of," I told him.

His face got a bit concerned. "Huh?" he asked.

"Well, I have good news and bad news," I told him.

"What's the good news?" he asked, setting his groceries on the table and walking me over to the couch.

We sat down. "I can talk to Ran, Miki, and Su! They're inside me, and I can hear their voices!"

Ikuto smiled. "Well… I can relate. I still here Yoru inside me, too," he said.

I smiled too, but then my face dropped. "But the bad news. I got a call, asking where we were from the men that were trying to take you. Miki suggested that I trick them, and say we're still in Seattle. But Su suggested that I should tell them we're back in Japan, but not tell them where. So what should I do?"

"Hmm," he hummed as he mulled it over. "Tell them we're in Seattle. Even if they find out that we're not, they won't know where Japan we are."

I nodded. I picked up my cell phone, and called them back.

"Hello?" I heard.

"Hello, this is Amu Tsukiyomi. I'm calling to tell you we're still in Seattle. We've decided that running won't do anything and we should just cooperate," I told him.

"Thank you, Mrs. Tsukiyomi," he said. I could tell he was smiling. "We'll go to Seattle and pick you up right away."

"Thank you," I said and hung up. I let out a breath. "Well, now what?" I asked.

Ikuto smiled. "Hmmm… you could get dressed and we could go out."

"Where?" I asked. "Isn't it dangerous?"

"Dangerous? Well, I guess it is. But I'll protect you," he picked me up. "My Princess."

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Sorry it's short, but I wrote it all in about half an hour (with breaks). I wanted to update this as soon as possible.**

**I just wanted to say that even though I don't update very fast, and the time is just getting longer and longer between each update, I won't stop this story.**

**I won't update very much, either, because I'm focused on more... serious writing, instead of fanfiction. **

**If you're interested in reading some of those stories, I have a fictionpress, under the same username. You can look me up there. I don't have much on there yet, but I'll get there.**

**Also, I have a YouTube account with the same user name. It's to let my readers know when I'll be updating stories, how far I am, and sneak peaks of chapters and new stories.**

**It'll cover both fanfiction and fictionpress, so if you like my stuff check it out.**

**Thank you for reading, it means a lot.**

**~TWaP**


	17. Family

**Sorry for the shortness. Hope you enjoy it all the same!**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

_Me_… a _**mother**_…

The next morning, I woke up feeling a bit queasy. I got out of bed and ran to the bathroom, and threw up. Ikuto rushed in.

"What's wrong?" he asked, startled.

"N-nothing!" I told him. "I just felt a bit sick. Maybe it was the dinner we had last night."

"Come lay down," Ikuto said, "I'll fix you breakfast in bed."

I smiled. I could tell he was worried about me. "No, no, it's fine. I feel better now. Let's have breakfast together," I told him. I brushed my teeth to get the awful taste away, and walked out of the bathroom, and headed to the kitchen. Ikuto followed me.

"Amu, if you're not feeling good, you should rest," he told me.

"No, really, Ikuto-kun, I'm fine." I opened the refrigerator and a sudden smell of rotten cheese came wafting out. I closed it quickly and covered my mouth and nose with one hand. After a second, I said, "I think there's rotten cheese in the fridge… could you check?"

He walked over and opened the fridge. I took a deep breath, while I was holding mine. "I don't smell anything," he said, and closed the door.

I sat down. "Well I definitely smelt it," I said.

He sat down next to me. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

I was thinking things over, so I didn't answer him. I had a strong sense of smell all of a sudden. I felt sick when I got up. Morning sickness…?

"Ikuto," I said, "I think I'm pregnant."

He looked at me with surprise. "Wh… what?" he asked.

I nodded. "C-could you do me a favor and go get a test for me…?"

He nodded, kissed me goodbye, then left. I put my hand on my forehead, resting my head. Me, pregnant? I was eighteen, for God's sake! Sure, I was married, but shouldn't we have had more time? Couldn't we have more time to spend together, just the two of us? It won't be the same anymore, if I'm pregnant. If I have a son, or a daughter.

Wait a second. Me… a mother… that image didn't sit right in my brain. I took a deep breath. I won't be able to do it! I can't be a mother! Especially at eighteen! I could have so much left to do in my life! A baby… a child… that can change that!

I got up and started pacing. Why? Why? I was still pacing when Ikuto got back. He handed me a bag, with different tests. I was sure he had no idea what he was doing when he was there. I thanked him, then walked into the bathroom.

Well, this part is awkward and embarrassing. I have to pee on a stick. Great.

When I was finished, I walked out of the bathroom, setting the test down.

"Well?" he asked.

"We have to wait…" I read the box "three hours to find out," I told him.

He let out a breath. I could tell he wasn't happy about waiting. I don't think he was very patient, something I had noticed earlier on in life. "Well," he said, "want to watch a movie while we wait?"

I nodded and he led me to the family room, where he turned on the TV. After watching a movie without paying attention to the plot, and watching an episode of a show we didn't know, understand, or care about, it had been three hours. I walked over to where the test was, and picked it up with shaky hands.

"What does it say?" Ikuto asked, coming up next to me.

"A p-pink plus sign… Th-that means… I'm pregnant…," I stammered.

He ran his fingers through his hair. After a second or two, he started to laugh.

"I-Ikuto! Why are you laughing?" I scolded.

"Aren't you happy? You have to be happy, right? Amu, we're going to be parents! You and me, raising a child! We're going to be a real family!" His smile was so big and the happiness he possessed was so close to being tangible. I smiled.

"I am happy," I said. I started laughing, too. "I'm so happy!" I hugged Ikuto, and we kissed. "Do you want to know the sex of the baby before we have it?" I asked.

"What about you?" he asked me. "What do you want?"

"Whatever you want," I said.

He thought for a bit. "Let's keep in a surprise," he said.

I nodded, though I was a little disappointed. I kind of wanted to know what the gender of the living creature growing inside me was. But I was happy either way. It didn't matter the gender, we were going to be a family.

* * *

**I've been waiting to do this chapter. I've wanted to do this from the beginning. I'm so happy I get to. :)**

**Hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update soon.**

**~Grace**


	18. Our Family

**Hey, guys! Sorry for not updating! High school, sick, and Hunger Games. :D I can't stop reading those books... ... xD  
So! I hope you enjoy chapter EIGHTEEN! ...Really? Wow, the last one lasted until, what ten?  
Well, I'm excited to get into the real parts of these books! Lemme tell you something... it's not really even CLOSE to ending. :D Haha xD  
So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

"_Mama_, **Papa**,

you're going to be

_**grandparents**_."

I took a deep breath. I was about to tell my father—the most protective father in the world—that I was pregnant. At eighteen, too! I mean, how is he supposed to react? At least I'm married, though, so I think he'll freak out less than he would if I wasn't. But, still, I've just become an adult and now I have to tell my father I'm pregnant; not only my father, though, but my mother too. Although, I think she'll be more accepting than him.

I grab Ikuto's hand as we sit on the couch, and I tuck my hand next to my stomach subtly. We're sitting on my parent's couch while my mother gets tea and my father eyes Ikuto like he's kidnapped me and put a gun to my head. My father's eyes dart down to out entwined hands and back up to Ikuto's face.

"So," my mother says, "how was your honeymoon?"

My dad's glare seems to turn into a death glare. I think I know what he's thinking. You know, what every dad dreads about their baby girl growing up and having a honeymoon—she's no longer the innocent little girl. She has now engaged herself in romantic adult activities.

"Oh, it was great!" I replied. I didn't mention the men, though. "Ikuto and I were asked to do a photo shoot!"

"Oh, how fun!" says my mother.

Ikuto nudged me, knowing I was trying to put it off. I sighed. "Well, there's a reason we're here, though…," I tell them.

My father looks at me now. "Hm?"

"Well," I say. Nothing comes to my mouth, or my brain. I can't think of how to tell them. How can I, when I've barely let it sink in myself? It had really just happened. I relived the moment when I figured out I might be pregnant, when I waited to get the tests, when Ikuto and I waited, and when Ikuto and I celebrated.

"Amu… do you want me to say it?" Ikuto's voice made me come back to reality. It was sweet as honey, his lips right next to my ear, his breath warm and sweet-smelling.

"I think… I think it's best I say it," I say. He nods and I try again. "Mama, Papa," I start, but then Ami walks in.

"Amu!" she says.

"Oh, just in time for some news!" my mom says. "Come, Ami, have a seat between me and papa!"

She does. Now I have one more pair of eyes on my face, expecting amazing news. I'm not saying this news is amazing, but I don't know how they'll react.

"Let's just put it like this…," I start. I think for a second, then say, "Ami, you're going to be an aunt… Mama, Papa, you're going to be grandparents."

My mother's mouth dropped, and my father's eyes widened.

"You… You mean you're…," my mother stuttered.

"Yes, Mama, Papa, I'm pregnant," I said, a tiny smile pulling at my lips. I gave in and I smiled as my mom squealed and hugged me.

My dad's eyes darted to Ikuto, as if harshly asking, "What did you do to my daughter?"

"Papa, think about it!" I said, "Another child to spoil!"

He stopped glaring, though, and finally laughed. "Well, at least you're married…," he said. Then he started to get teary-eyed.

"Oh, don't run away again!" exclaims Ami.

"I… I won't," he said. "My… My Amu!" he starts crying. He hugged me, crying and shouting, "My little girl! My little girl's going to be a… a mother!"

I started to cry and laugh, too. It was a weird emotion.

I see Ikuto smile and he squeezes my hand in a comforting way. Then he lets go and slips his hand away from mine. I look up at him with a questioning glance, my mother and father now both hugging me.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back," he says.

I nod quizzically and watch him walk away. Ami gets up and follows him.

~Ikuto's P.O.V. (Only time, I promise!)~

"Ikuto-san, Ikuto-san!" I hear a girls voice call while I'm walking outside. I turn and see Ami running up to me.

I smiled at her. "Hello, Ami," I say, stopping and turning towards the eight-year-old.

"So… you're going to be the daddy to sissy's baby, right?" she asks.

I smile and nod. "Yeah," I say.

She nods quickly. "So… Oh! Ikuto-san! You're my brother now, so I can call you Ikuto-ni-san!" She giggles. "That sounds funny.

I'm always curious about this little girl. I can't quite place her, and I don't hang around her much, but I know Amu adores her. I smile and walk over to her.

"I guess you can, huh?" I ask.

She nods that quick nod again. It's quite cute, actually. I pick her up. "Let's get you back home," I said. "I bet your family is done with their… embracing."

"They're your family now, too, you know!" she says with a pout.

I smile. "Then let's get back to _our_ family."

* * *

**SO! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the long wait! I just... ANYWAY.  
(Hey, hey, hey... if you message me and scold my for not updating like **Amuto attack** does, I'll update faster! xD)  
Oh! For some weird reason, by the way, I'm not getting reviews sent to my e-mail. Or story updates. So, if anyone has the same problem or may know what the heck is going on, please let me know! Thanks! :D  
REVIEW PLEASE! Less than three!  
~TWAP/Grace!**


	19. Danger, Danger!

**1. I understand I haven't updated this in forever and I'm so sorry. Just... my Amuto love hasn't been fully there for a while. I'm sure if I re-read parts of the manga then I would get that feel again, but right now I'm really into this different couple... (and I haven't posted any stories about them yet, haha. None are good enough). Anyway, that DOES NOT mean that I'm going to stop this story, and also maybe the other one. It just means that, unfortunately (I hope I spelt that right but I'm too tired to look it up), the updating will be a bit slow.**

**1.5. I understand not many people read this, which has lowered my ambition to write it as well. I'm sorry to those of you who do read it. Honestly, it's not even that good of a story. It's more thrown together than anything, no real plot. Like the one before this, it's not really... planned. I just wrote. But I'm going to try to get better at that, which is pretty much what I'm doing here.**

**2. I'm going to be more focused on other stories that I may just update on fictionpress, if you want to check that out. And I'm focusing on getting better at writing because there's really not anything else I'm good at... haha... ^.^'**

**3. I know I don't have that quote thing. I'm sorry. I'm tired. ):**

**And finally,**

**4. Yes, it's short. Sorry about that. I didn't know where to go because I keep getting writers block for this story (and most of my other ones, online or not).**

**(Random TWAP fact: I can type 52 plus words a minute! Woop!)**

**...I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

It's been eight months. I should be excited, or scared, or even both, but right now, I'm just… neutral. I'm not excited, necessarily, and I'm not scared. Because I know it isn't exactly time yet. I still have about a month until the due date. Well, until the doctor said the due date will be, at least. It's not exactly set in stone. Anyway, Ikuto has been helpful in every way. He teases me, yes, and because I'm more emotional than ever, yes, I do get upset. But he apologizes, hugs me, and then rubs my feet. He'll get up in the middle of the night just to go to the store to get me whatever I happen to be craving at that late hour. He, I found out, is such a perfect husband that I can hardly believe this is real life.

But whenever I think that maybe this is just a game, that he's not serious, or that he will fall out of love with me, I flash back to the night he came back before Sanjo-san's wedding. He said, "The fact that I love you won't change. If you can't believe me, I'll swear on it with a kiss," and then he kissed my nose. He wasn't lying. We made it so far. We made it so far, we made a living being. I smiled at the thought.

He looked over at me, sitting on the bench next to him. "What are you smiling about?" he asked gently, smiling himself.

"Oh, nothing," I said. "Remember, I'm moody. I can get crazy and start laughing my head off!"

He laughed and, like a chain reaction, I smiled. I leaned on his arm, licked my ice cream, and took a deep breath of fresh air. We had gone for a walk in the park. My feet started to swell, though, so despite my huge stomach he carried me to not the nearest bench but our favorite bench all the same. You know… the one I slipped in. And fell in his lap. And then Tadase came back. I blushed at the memory, but laughed.

Ikuto took a deep breath, and I looked up and saw him smiling. Life was good. The people from Easter were staying off his back. For now, at least, because he had made a deal with them: if they kept away until our child was at least one, he would go work for them. Neither of us really liked that idea, but it was better than having to run from them. And after all, he told me, it was just a job.

Speaking of Ikuto and Easter, Ikuto's father came back to see us when I was four months pregnant. He wasn't expecting me to be pregnant but I saw him smile and it looked so much like Ikuto's that it almost took my breath away. He definitely looks more like his father than his mother.

"Ikuto, we should go. It's going to get dark if we don't," I said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he replied. He looked down, then back at me. He kissed me then helped me up.

He's been staring at me a lot lately. I'm not sure why. I even asked him once, but he just replied, "Because you're beautiful, and I love you, and I'm happy." But most the time… he doesn't look happy. He looks like he's expecting something awful to happen. So I just dropped it and let him stare. I hoped it would pass soon. It probably would, I reassured myself, after I had the baby.

We still didn't know what gender the baby is. It's hard, too, because we don't want to call the baby 'it', so we always have to say, 'the baby', and that can be a mouthful sometimes.

When we get home, Ikuto plopped me on the bed, took off my shoes, and started rubbing my feet. I smiled at him.

"Ew," he said with a smile on his face, "Your feet stink."

"Then get away from them! I never asked you to rub them," I said, pouting a bit.

He laughed, but continued rubbing my feet. I smiled gently at him as he spaced out, rubbing my swollen feet.

The next morning I woke up and Ikuto wasn't next to me. I got up and walked to the kitchen and he wasn't there, either. He wasn't in the living room or in the den. I decided it was best I just waited, and if he didn't come back in two hours—it was six, after all, and he likes to go out in the mornings sometimes—then I'll worry. So I sat down on the couch and turned on my favorite movie.

But then I realized there was no note. There was nothing even hinting that he'd be gone. I wondered if I should be worried about that, but then decided that he probably just forgot.

After the movie was over I fell asleep. After all, there was half an hour left until I had to worry. I might as well take a nap.

When I woke up, I wasn't in my living room. I wasn't even in my house. I blinked and looked around, about to get scared, until I saw Ikuto standing in the corner of the room I was in.

"Ikuto!" I shouted. He was looking at me with sad eyes.

"Hello, Amu," he said, giving me a small smile. I knew that smile didn't mean anything, though, and it didn't reassure me that I was okay one bit. It only made me feel like I was in danger.

* * *

**Cliff hanger. :P Well, that's a good note to end on... considering the very slow updates...**

**Sorry about that.**

**I plan on ending this story soon, though. Let's shoot for chapter twenty-five? Or maybe a bit longer, depending on the length of the chapters.**

**Let's face it, this story is crap, haha xD But thanks for reading anyway!**

**I love you all!**


End file.
